Mystic Destiny
by Baby Buruma
Summary: (Chapter 11 has been changed. Please look! AND REVIEW) Girl is tossed into the Dbz world thinking she knows every thing but finds out she doesn't when Bulma wishes herself Saiyan and other odd things happen.
1. Tails?!

  
  
  
  
TITLE: Mystic Destiny   
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz how I wish I did.  
All I have to say is that this is my first fan fic so please don't Flame me and if you  
do please tell me why!  
  
  
Senchi sat in front of the TV watching it like and tiger watching its pray.  
She was suppose to be studying but why study when Dbz is on. Why do any thing.  
She smiled as Trunks killed Freiza. "Go Trunks." She whispered. Not long after she had said that  
she heard the TV say on the next episode of dragon ball z... She hissed in anger.   
  
I hate it when they do that She mumbled. But that is okay cause I can  
wacth the next episode on my tapes. She frowned when she heard the door open  
up.   
  
"Oh man I didn't clean up."   
  
~*Next day at school*~  
  
Senchi sat on the grass out side. She smiled when she saw Linda walk up to her.  
Hey girl how are you doing. She asked.   
  
Fine. Senchi replied.  
  
Do you want to come over my house today. You can bring your video! Senchi  
smiled disappear. "I can't cause I'm grounded."  
  
"Again!? What did you do this time?"   
  
"Didn't clean up like I was suppose to do, I can't talk on the phone, wacth TV or  
go over any ones house." ::Although I'm still going to wacth TV:: She thought  
with a smirk.  
  
"Oh too bad... Maybe when you get off!" Senchi smirk faded. "Uggh, sure I'll  
come by than." ::That will be in about two years.::  
  
~*At Home*~  
  
Senchi threw her book bag on the couch and ran up stairs to the TV. ::No dbz...  
Yey right:: She eagerly turned the TV on it was just started Lucky for her. She  
smiled and smiled as she wacth it. Although she had seen that episode about 20  
time but that didn't matter. (cts: Hum I know some one like that) But her smile  
faded when the screen became all fuzzy and began to flicker. "NO." She stood up  
and shook the TV. "DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed . She  
stood up, and kicked the TV causing it to fall over and crack. ::NO! I AM GOING  
TO BE GROUNDED FOR ALL ETERNITY!:: She wailed as she bent down and  
picked up the broken glass.   
  
::Okay I can say a robber broke in.... Like thata work::   
  
She tried to pick the TV up but it was way to heavy. She drops it back down  
causing even more of a mess. She looks at the Broken TV. "Damn you Its all your  
fault You here me all yours I hate YOU! You here me!" She than kicks the broken  
TV one more time suddenly there was a silver light it surrounded her and she  
disappear.  
~*~  
Senchi landed on the ground with a thump. She slowly sat up and looked  
around. "Okay... The ground began to shake. "Oh crap a earth Quake! Wha...  
What's going on? She looked around there where lights flashing. She frowned this  
place seemed very familiar.... or at least the setting. She looked down at her foot  
and saw a golden key she picked it up and blew the dust off after examining it and  
putting it in her pocket she stood up, dusted her self off and began to walk and  
before she could get a good step in she fell over and her face hit the ground.   
  
"Ouch... What's going on?" She frowned when she saw some thing silver flicker in  
front of her nose. She grabbed at it but it yanked back. She moved her hand to her  
butt and felt some thing she didn't want to feel.  
  
"A TAIL... she examine it a little. A silver tail... No way, I have a tail this is not  
real!" She finally got a hole of it and pulled it, a little to hard. It sent a pain up her  
spine. She quickly let go and moaned. ::This is not a dream:: She thought. "This is  
real very real." This time she slowly stood back up and carefully took a step she  
still fell over.  
  
::Oh right, tails make me balance:: She though. She took a deep breath while  
pushing her Black and streaks of silver hair behind her ear.... Wha! What a sec I  
don't have silver and black hair. She grabbed the locks and tugged on them. She  
sigh and got on her knees and crawled her way to the lights. When she did get to  
the lights she was shocked at what she saw. And she had the right to be shocked.   
  
There was Mr. Satan, the rose freak, the elephant weirdo and that stupid  
clown girl. They were all hiding behind a rock.  
  
::No.....Way. This can't be.:: She crawled up to them and was about to speak when  
there was a burst of wind. It threw her little body into a rock, a large rock. She  
opened her eyes to find about 4 figure getting ready to slam into her. Make that 5  
since you could just as well count that elephant guy as two. Senchi closed her eyes  
awaiting to fell pain but in stead she felt nothing. It took her a good three minutes  
before she opened her eyes and found herself laying on the living room floor. She  
looked around for a few seconds.   
  
"It was a dream. She stood up and fell back down. Her ribs were hurting. They  
felt like she had been slammed into something she than took a look at the TV and  
at the edge of her feet she saw a golden key. The same key she had put in her  
pocket.  
  
:: It wasn't a dream:: She said to herself. As of now she had all the proof she  
needed the key and her ribs which were still aching. She moved her hands to her  
butt and didn't find any thing. No tail. She than looked at some of her hair. It was  
short and brown. She signed in relief and in disappointment.   
  
"SENCHI!" A voice screamed breaking her thoughts she quickly stuffed the key in  
her pocket.   
  
"What did you do this time!" Senchi turned to see her dear old mother staring at  
her and at the messed up TV. "I... I... I umm a robber?" She said. Her mother  
frowned and griped her fist. "Go to your room." She hissed. Senchi frowned.  
  
"Why should I listen to you?" She said. Senchi bit her lips. She didn't mean to say  
that. It just came out. Not soon after she said that she felt a sharp pain on her  
cheek. She hit the ground. Her mom had hit her. Senchi turned around and glared   
at her. Some thing in her mind was saying,   
  
Just kill her and get it over with you know you want to.  
  
"Go to your room." Her mother voice whispered. Senchi forced herself up and  
went to her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
::How dare she:: Senchi though angrily. She sat on her bed and got under the  
covers. ::Than again I don't know why I said that:: Not long after that she closed  
her eyes and went to sleep but not before looking at that key one last time.  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi woke up with a moan. It was to early to be getting up. She reached  
for her glow in the dark alarm clock. It was 4:00 am.  
  
::It's to early:: She mumbled and threw her clock on the ground. She closed her  
eyes to go back to sleep when her stomach began to growl a very loud growl.   
  
"Wha... she looked at her tummy and frowned. ::Okay... so I'm hungry.:: She  
slowly stood up and fell over. She grumbled a few curses under her breath and got  
back up only to fall again.  
  
What wrong with me! She screamed. She gasped when something silver flickered  
in front of her nose tickling it. She grabbed at it but it yanked back. She than  
turned around to see a silver tail it was hitting the ground and curling up. She  
covered her mouth. to prevent herself from screaming.   
  
::Okay take a deep breath and be clam:: She grabs her tail and stares at it. " I have  
a tail. A real saiyan tail. This is cool." She than remember her hair. After crawling  
to her mirror and peaking in she see that her hair was still short and brown. ::Well  
I don't have to worry about my mom thinking I dyed my hair.:: Her stomach starts  
to growl. She than remember that saiyan had to eat a lot. So she crawls out her  
room and down the stairs to find some thing to eat.  
  
~*After School*~  
  
Senchi slowly walks down the streets throwing the key up and down as she  
walked. She was thinking about what had happen today. Her mom had freaked  
when she saw that she had eaten every thing in the kitchen plus she was all really  
mad at her so that made it worse but that wasn't the least of her problems, she  
hadn't got the hang of walking with her tail so she had fell about five or six time.  
Keeping it around her waist was hard as well since every time she took a step it  
wanted to unwrap.   
  
::This is not cool any more:: She snarled when she hit the ground again. She sat on  
the ground for a few minutes thinking with out realizing it her tail unwrapped form  
her waist. She suddenly screams when she felt a sharp pain go up her spine. She  
turns around to see a little boy stepping on her tail on *purpose*. He jumped away  
when he heard her scream.   
  
"Why you dirty little brat." She hissed.   
  
She wraps her tail around her waist and stands up. She could fell that same anger  
building up with in her just like before when her mother had made her angry.  
Something was telling her to clam down while something else was telling her to  
get rid of the little pest.   
  
Senchi bit her lip to clam her self down before she did anything she'd regret but  
that didn't help she lost control a small ki blast formed in the palm of her hand and  
with out realizing it she launch it at him he had no time to dough it hit him full  
force and he hit the ground and didn't move. She stands there she could see some  
people staring not believing what they had just seen. Senchi looked over at the  
boys limp body and began to shake her head. ::I didn't:: She though. She glanced  
back at the boy. He wasn't moving at all. ::I did:: She turned around forcing her  
self pass the small crowned that had formed around them.  
  
"I just killed a little boy." She whispered. ::He didn't even do any thing to me.::  
She slowed down and fell to the ground and griping the key tighter. "I wish none of   
this had ever happened. She thought before she black out.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
Humm.... How was that. Did you like it? TELL ME Tenshi Senchi  
wants you to tell her. If you did like it I will wright more and if you didn't  
I won't.  
  
r/r Please  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What is going on?!

TITLE: Mystic Destiny 2  
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz how I wish I did.  
All I have to say is that this is my first fan fic so please don't Flame me and if you  
do please tell me why!  
  
  
"Hello... wake up." A voice whispered. Senchi eyes opened at the sound of  
*that* voice. She stood up and looked around. "Who said that?"   
  
"I did." Senchi jumped to her feet and stared at the women. She had aqua blue hair  
blue eyes... "Bulma!" Senchi screamed as she fell over. Bulma jumped back. "How  
did you know my name?" Senchi sat there her mouth was wide open and so was  
her eyes. "You can't be Bulma!" She screamed. She than began to look around.  
There was leaves there was grass there was the Capsule Corp and a hover craft  
there was a silver tail beating the ground but that wasn't anything new and last but  
not least there was black and silver hair sitting on her lap... "Black! Silver! The  
Capsule Corp!" Senchi suddenly screamed. Bulma jumped away from the girl.  
"Who are you and how did you get a tail? Are you a sayian or something although  
I didn't know sayian had that color hair or tail..."   
  
Senchi poked out her lip. "I made that wish than every thing went black! That's it.  
That key and that wish. That must be how I got here... but the first time I didn't  
make a wish it was just... poof. I am so lost!" She began to search the ground for  
the key.   
  
"So am I." Bulma muttered. Senchi turned around and looked up at Bulma. She  
giggled. ::There is Bulma and... :: She began to look around. ::No Vegeta no  
Trunks and no Gohan.:: She frowned. "Hello miss." Senchi jumped up her tail shot  
out to balance her and this time she didn't stop it. "My name is Senchi, nice to  
meet you, it's a real honor your one of my favorites." She reaches for her hand.  
Bulma took it and shock it. Senchi let go and began gave her a bow.   
  
"Well, at least your not like Vegeta." Bulma said. Senchi eyes widen. "VEGETA  
WHERE!" Bulma jumped away. "No where. Do you no him or some thing."  
Senchi placed her hand behind her head. "Iie. Not really I just err... heard of him."  
  
"Oh... and how did you know my name?" Senchi smile grew. "Where *I* come  
from you are very popular." Bulma looked surprised. "Where do you come from."  
Senchi frowns. ::Why don't I think before I act? WHY::  
  
"Well I think a different dimension or some thing like that." She quickly said. She  
watched as Bulma slowly nodded. "I think I get what you mean. How exactly did  
you get here?"  
  
"Well.. I was err running and I got tried and I black out." She said. "I see so your  
lost." Senchi smiled again. ::Yes no more question!"::  
  
"Yes I guess I am." Bulma than smiled. "I'll tell you what. How about you go in  
my house over there and when I come back I'll see what I can do for you." Senchi  
looked over to the Capsule Corp and than back at Bulma. ::Yes... but know I need  
to find out what time period there in cause I don't remember this.::   
  
"Thank you... Where were you going..." Senchi whispered, she was trying not to  
sound so forward but oh well. Bulma looked at her oddly. "You wouldn't get it if I  
told you." She mumbled. Senchi frowned. She than began to swat her tail around.  
Bulma stared at it for a few seconds. "Than again you probably would."   
  
"Yes I would can you tell me please." She begged. Bulma signed. "Well to make a  
long story short, there is this alien called Freiza, he's coming to destroy our planet  
and my friends went to stop him." Senchi nodded her head. ::So this must be  
before the androids and before Trunks came... I know. This is must be when  
Bulma was about to leave and go to meet the other guys. I must go I have to go!::  
  
" Miss. Bulma... do you think I can come with you. I won't cause any trouble  
PLEASE!" She gave her a pleading look. Bulma looked at her a few minutes.  
"You don't know what your..." Senchi beats her tail on the ground and poked her  
lip out. "PLEASE! I'm a saiyan after all so I might be able to help." ::Well I think  
I'll be able to help:: Bulma considered the fact for a few seconds.   
  
"If I say no you won't leave me alone... will you."  
  
"No."  
  
"I see well you don't seem that bad... you can come but you have to be careful."  
Senchi nodded eagerly. "Okay lets go." She jumped up and with out tripping ran to  
hover craft and hopped into the passenger seat. "LETS GO!" Bulma sweatdroped.  
"Okay... "She walked over and hopped into the drivers seat closed the door. (cts:  
They do have doors don't they)  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi watched as Bulma hopped out of the Hover craft. She was so excited that  
she couldn't undo her seat belt. After she got it she hoped out of the Craft and ran  
by Bulma side. She had her tail warped around her waist and hidden under her  
shirt. On the way there she figure she better not let any one else see it right just  
yet. She was very surprised when she didn't trip thou.  
  
"Bulma what are you doing here and who is that?" ::Krillen:: Senchi thought. She  
glanced over at where she had heard the voice and sure enough there was Krillen."  
She had to prevent her self from screaming Vegeta when she saw him standing  
there with a frowned on his face like normal. ::This is going to be so cool::   
  
"Well I figure if Freiza is going to blow up the earth I might as well be here to  
witness it... and this is Senchi I just met her. She a... Bulma was silenced by a loud  
noise. A huge ship flew over there heads and crashed some where near by. Senchi  
signed in relief Bulma all most told her secret. She than smiled again. ::Next  
Trunks should be showing up:: She found her self giggling out loud. When she  
looked up she saw that every one was looking at her. ::When did I become so  
stupid:: She thought.  
  
"I don't know about you weaklings but I'm going to face him once and for all."  
Vegeta growled out as he began to float from the ground.  
  
"But Vegeta We can't beat him! I don't even think he saw us so we should wait for  
the right time." Krillen insisted. Senchi smirked. ::Every thing is going the right  
way. Although I could of sworn that they said something a little different.:: She  
frowned and taps her feet but than she hears Bulma say wait for us. Senchi blinked  
and looked around every body who could fly was in the air. ::Err I think I missed  
something:: Bulma tugs on Senchi shirt.  
  
"Come on you can get on Krillen back he'll carry you." She nods her head. ::I like  
this I like this I really, really like this:: She thought as she hopped over to Krillen.   
  
"Hello." Krillen looks at her oddly. ::I bet he's wondering why I'm here... oh  
well::   
  
They flew up just in time to see a space ship with its door open and no one around.  
::Wha? This isn't how I remember it. I thought Trunks was suppose to be showing  
up or something. What did I miss.:: With out realizing it her tail unwraps from her  
waist and begins to slowly move around. Luckily no one was paying attention.   
  
"Where is Freiza Damnit!" Vegeta screams. Senchi glanced at him. ::I was  
thinking the same thing as well.:: Suddenly there is laughter. Senchi gasped. She  
was now getting a little frighten since this were not turning out as plan.  
  
"Oh lookey here. It all the little fighters. They come to face me." Every one turns  
around and looks, there was of course Freiza and King Cold.  
  
"There a little small don't you think." King Cold muttered. Senchi swallowed.  
::This is NOT right this is so NOT right!::   
  
Freiza smirks. "And look at that a silver tail sayian how interesting." Senchi mouth  
drops. ::WHY WHY WHY and WHY?!:: She could feel all eyes on her or her tail.  
Krillen was so shocked that he almost dropped her. She griped his neck even  
tighter.   
  
"Don't drop me!" She screams.  
  
"Well we might as well get this over with right know, I have other things to do."  
Freiza said with a laugh. A large ki blast began to grow in his hand. Every one got  
in to battle position. Just when he was about to launch his attack a figure appeared  
in front of them. He had purple hair a sword on his back and... a brown tail?  
Senchi smiles when she sees Trunks but than regains her state of shock when she  
see the tail wrapped around his waist. ::What! He's not suppose to have a tail I  
though it got removed.::   
  
"How about I finish this battle. I would love to take the great Freiza on." He said  
coldly. (cts: Trunks! Trunks! We love Trunks!)  
  
Freiza smirks. "Another little monkey. You guys just don't know how to died...  
but sure your on." They wacth Trunks fly down by his ship. Freiza looks at them.  
"We shall have are fun in a few minutes." Both King Cold fly down to meet  
Trunks. Senchi signs. ::Oi, I'm so lost. I feel dumb:: She looks up to see every one  
looking at her than looking down at the battle that was about to take place than  
back at her. Every one quickly turns there head back to where the battle was taking  
place when they saw the boy go Super sayian.  
  
"No way!" Gohan shouts. Senchi took a deep breath. ::Know all I have to do is  
hope that every thing goes the right way and that they will forget about seeing the  
tail.:: She frowned.   
  
::Yey right::  
  
  
So did you like it? Did you? Man I didn't think you guys would like this but  
know I am happy.  
  
r / r   
  
  



	3. More odd things

  
  
TITLE: Mystic Destiny part3  
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz how I wish I did.  
Here is the next part! HEHEHEHEHE I am happy....  
  
  
  
Every one had follow Trunks because he said that Goku would be arriving.  
He had killed Both Freiza and his Dad. Senchi was kinda freaked out cause things  
still weren't going as planed. Every one except Bulma was looking at her and they  
didn't have a smile on there happy faces. And than there was that certain thing that  
Trunks said that really shocked Senchi. He said that Goku would be here in about  
a hour. Senchi nearly screamed it's suppose to be two hours but she made her self  
stay quite. She was all ready in enough trouble.  
  
::I thought Trunks was gonna give out pop.:: She thought. She was sitting behind  
Bulma since she figure that was the best place to go. Vegeta's glares were really  
beginning to frighten her. He looked as if he was going to jump up and chock her  
to death. She smiles a little.  
  
::Than again he's all ways looking like he's going to chock someone.:: She signs.  
::I am so bored. This sucks! I don't know whets going to happen.... I mean what if  
Freiza's brother decides to make a quick visited to earth.:: She signs once again.  
She could fell some ones eyes on her. She glanced over to see Krillen looking at  
her and so was Gohan. She smiles at them and they weakly smile back. Senchi  
takes a deep breath. ::I might as well try to make friends:: She stood up and took a  
step only to fall over like before.  
  
"DAMNIT! I thought I was over that!" She screams. *Everybody* looks at her.  
She blushes. ::Now this really didn't happen.:: Gohan and Bulma helps her up. She  
puts her hand behind her head.   
  
"Guess I'm not use to walking with the tail uggh." She laughed.  
  
"I had that same problem when mine got cut off." Gohan says. Senchi smiles.  
::He's talking to me. Yes!:: "So umm where do you come from?" Gohan asked.  
Senchi bits her lip. "I think a err different dimension." She replies. "Oh... So your  
good?" Senchi nodes. "Hai." ::Yes I have made friends... know all I have to do is  
get threw to the others...:: She takes a quick look at every one. ::Although Vegeta  
and Piccolo will be a problem::   
  
"What's your name?" Gohan asked. Senchi smile grew. She was wagging her tail  
back and fourth. "My name is Senchi! What's yours?" She asked all ready  
knowing the answer. "Gohan and you all ready met Krillen he's one of my best  
friends." He points to Krillen who was smiling. Senchi grabbed his hand and shake  
it. She frowns when she hears a humps from behind them. She didn't brother to  
even turn around since she all ready knew who it was. She than looks around for  
Bulma. She wasn't next to her anymore. She gasped. ::Where did she go!:: She  
than looks over to see her talking with Trunks.   
  
She smiles. ::Well at least some things are going as they were plan. . . maybe I can  
make friends with Trunks to hehehe:: She smiles and begins to take small baby  
steps towards him a Bulma. ::So far so good:: She thinks.   
  
"Need some help?" Gohan voice said. Senchi gasped in surprise and of course fell  
over. ::This is not my day:: She pushes her hair out of the way. "Are you okay?"  
She looks up to see Gohan trying to help her up and Krillen was on the other side.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you." She gets on her knees and crawls over to Trunks and Bulma  
"Hi my name is Senchi what's your?" ::Like he's gonna tell me... than again he  
does have a tail know doesn't he:: She giggles to herself while awaiting an answer.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Senchi smiles. ::At least he's not hopping around  
saying my dad is Vegeta and my mom is Bulma:: "Okay... still nice to meet you."  
She says. She is eagerly waiting for his response when something breaks into the  
little conversation.  
  
"That is it! I have been quite long enough, I want to know who you both are  
know." Vegeta roars. Senchi took a step back. He was know some feet away from  
them. Even Trunks looked a little surprised. ::Now I'm scared::   
  
"Umm... I'm err S-Senchi and umm nice to meet you... She says while trying not  
to show she afraid. ::Vegeta does not like weak people so I have to *act* brave.::  
She could feel herself sweating. ::This is not brave!:: She looked at his coal black  
eyes. ::Some thing save me, anything!:: She was lucky she heard Gohan say that  
there was something coming. Trunks stood up. "He's all most here come on." He  
runs off and Senchi quickly follows taking advantage of the moment, she would of  
beat every one there if she hadn't fell flat on her face.   
  
::I hate this I really do:: She frowns when she hears Gohan shouting my Dad is  
really back. Over and over again.  
~*~  
  
The space ship crashes creating a large crater. Every body waits as the pod door  
opens up. Than everyone cheers (Expect for Vegeta and Piccolo) Goku looked up  
surprised.  
  
"HEY GUYS HOW DID YA KNOW I WAS COMING." He floats up too them.  
"This guy told us, he even defeated Freiza by him self, do you know him?!" Gohan  
shouted while pointing to Trunks. Goku looks up at Trunks. "No I don't..." Trunks  
walks up to him. "Can we talk in private I have some thing to tell you." Senchi  
quickly crawls up just in time to see Trunks and Goku blasting off. ::Man... I  
missed is pod crash thing... stupid tail it's out to get me.:: She crawls over to the  
nearest person.   
  
"Gohan? What happened." She asked sweetly. Gohan smiles. "My dad just came  
back but he went over there with that guy too talk about something."  
  
"Oh... ::Oooooo I wonder when there both going to do the sword fight thing.:: She  
bit her lip to keep from giggling. Not after she had said that Goku went Super  
Saiyan than Trunks went. They did the little fight and finally stopped and began to  
talk. Senchi watches as he points to them. She was so tempted to jump around and  
say I know what there saying and all don't but she contain it. She didn't want to  
mess up anything. Plus Piccolo is going to explain enough any way.  
  
::So far so good.:: She watches as Trunks flies off in a different direction and  
Goku comes flying back to them.   
  
"What did he say." Gohan screams. Goku puts his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well you see... it kinda like this... umm... it not that important...umm..." Senchi  
smirks. She was now waiting for Piccolo to say some thing and he did.  
  
"Look Goku if you can't tell them I will."  
  
"Y-You heard?" He choked out. Piccolo nods. "These ears aren't just for making  
my face look nice." ::Humm... he didn't say that... Oh well::   
  
"But you can't tell!" Goku says.  
  
"Don't worry I won't say anything to mess up the future. Senchi looks up at  
Piccolo waiting for him to speak. "All of us except Gohan will be killed by some  
androids in... Senchi keeps nodding her head. ::Yes every thing is going right once  
again.:: two years. Senchi stops nodding. ::What did he say?:: She looks up at  
Piccolo. He was still talking. ::Why... Why oh Why somebody tell me Why.::  
When he stops every one is shocked. Senchi stills sits there. ::WHY!:: She screams  
in her mind. She signs.   
  
::I guess know I don't know ever thing about the show.::   
  
She grabs hold of her tail which was starting to annoy her with it moving around.  
::I 'm lost... so very lost.:: She thinks. "Hey Senchi did you hear that." Gohan says  
to her. Senchi looks up at him and forces a smile.   
  
"Yes I heard it."  
  
"Maybe you can help us fight. Your power level is at about 150 I think you can get  
it up higher." Senchi smiles for real. ::I never thought about that.::   
  
"Yes maybe I can help. NO I *will* help!" She frowns when she hears a familiar  
laughter. She turns around (she is still sitting down) to see Vegeta. "You can't  
even walk right." Senchi frowns.   
  
"And at least I have a tail unlike you!" She spits out. She quickly regrets her  
words. Every one is looking at her shocked. Senchi stares around. ::Oh crap!  
Where is Bulma where is she. Must hid behind her must...:: She is lifted up into  
the air by the neck. She wiggles. "Eeeekkkk put me down!"   
  
"Vegeta put her down." Bulma screams. Vegeta smirks and drops her. "Wacth  
what you say to me girl." He hissed before flying off. Senchi blinks. ::I'm alive...  
I'm alive I'm alive!!:: She screams to herself. She than frowns. ::And I'm going to  
get him back for that too... some how.::  
  
"Senchi are you okay?" Senchi looks up to see Bulma looking down at her. "Yes...  
Thanks."   
  
"So who is this." Goku asked. Senchi got up with Bulma's help. "My name is  
Senchi, nice to meet you!" She tries to bow but ends up letting go of Bulma's hand  
and falls to the ground.  
  
"Why do I keep falling I could walk before!" She screamed.  
  
~*~  
  
How was that! I hoped you like it and those who were wondering about the key in  
stuff don't worry... it shall all be foretold in the next chapter. hahahahaha..... lol  
Gomen ne.... hehehehe   
  
Oh and by the way thank you for the reviews! I love you all!  



	4. A little fight

  
  
TITLE: Mystic Destiny part4  
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz but... in a few days I will do you want to know  
how? The dragon balls hahahahaha I found 6 only one more to go!  
Here is the next part! A little info on the key. And a little fight in this chapter  
Wonder what it could be...  
  
It had been settle. Senchi would stay at Bulma's house since she had more  
room. She didn't mind. She like the idea. The only reason why was because she  
was thinking she could get a sneak peek on the never before seen episodes of......  
Vegeta and Bulma. The romance saga. She giggled at the thought. Bulma and  
Chi-Chi had took her to the mall she got million of new outfits. Both Bulma  
refused to let her train. Not into she got settled in. Senchi like the idea and didn't  
like the idea since she was hooked on training. After a few days she had began.   
  
She mostly train with Goku and Gohan over there house. Although she didn't stay  
all night unless she was very tired. Once she had told Chi-Chi that she was only in  
the 10th grade she had began to throw books at her like crazy.   
  
She didn't she how Gohan survived this treatment. A few weeks later she had  
master the Kamehame wave and was moving on up. She had taught her own self  
how to walk with out falling but was still having some problems. Today she would  
train with Goku and Gohan. She waved good bye to Bulma and ran out the door on  
the way out she slammed into some one.   
  
"Ooooo! Watch were your going you moron." She screamed.  
  
"Sorry... err what was your name." Senchi looked up after hearing that voice. ::Oh  
Yamcha he's still in the picture.:: She thought sadly. "Senchi." She stood up and  
dusted herself off.  
  
"Sorry Senchi... He was about to speck again when she cut him off.   
  
"You must be here to see Bulma ... have you been training hard?" She said while  
trying to sound as sweet as possible. Yamcha frowned. "Yes I'm here to see  
Bulma and *I* have been training hard." He said with a proud smile. Senchi  
frowned. She had learned how too read people's ki and his was the same thing it  
was the last time she saw him maybe a little bit higher but not much. ::Ha... this is  
why your going to get a hand threw your chest.:: She thought.  
  
"Oh well that's good... she is in the kitchen. You better hurry she's been working  
on some type of machine and if you don't catch her before she goes into the lab  
you might miss her." Senchi said in a sweet yet evil voice.  
  
"Thanks." He walked pass her. Senchi humped. ::Hope she's in the lab.:: She  
walked off the porch and rose into the air just as she took off she slammed into  
another figure, a very hard figure. She squealed as she fell on top of her tail.   
  
"Eeeeeekkkkkkkk!" She screamed. "Damnit! I should just cut this off!" She gasped  
when she heard a evil sounding laugh. She looked up with a frown and there was  
Vegeta. She sniffed and stood up.  
  
"What do you think your laughing at you no tail freak!" She gasped that wasn't a  
very good thing to say to a person who could get rid of you in to seconds. ::Oh  
carp, this time there is no Bulma to hid behind.:: Vegeta smirk an evil smirk. She  
was about to take some steps back when she thought about. ::I have to be brave  
plus I have train and I have can defend my self know:: She nodded her head.  
  
"So brat, what has the great Kakorotto taught you. (cts: That's how you spell it  
right?) He said it sarcastically. Senchi frowned. "My name is SENCHI and GOKU  
has taught me a lot of stuff. He said that I could be a GREAT warrior if I keep on  
training."  
  
"And you believe that moron?" He smirked as Senchi ki began to raise. "Shut up  
he is not a moron you... you moron." She growled out. Her ki continue to raise.  
She didn't see Bulma and Yamcha standing at the door way gasping and she didn't  
sense Goku and Gohan on there way.  
  
" Oh I thought that I was a freak... remember." He said. She frowned, she couldn't  
believe it when her favorite person had chock her but know he was insulting her  
and her friend. She put her hands back and screamed.   
  
"Kaaa... maaaa...haaa...maaa... Vegeta stood there he didn't move he just stood  
there. "Now this should be very interesting." He thought.  
  
"HA... She screamed. A burst of light shot at him and it looked like he had been  
hit. Every one wacth as the smoke cleared up. Senchi got out of her battle stand  
and blinked. ::That is not right... where did he go.:: She stared around for a few  
seconds before she felt a pain in her back. She fell to the ground. "That hurt." She  
whispered while turning around and looking at Vegeta. He was behind her  
laughing. She sat up just as Goku and Gohan landed.  
  
"What happen?" Goku shouted as he looked at Senchi who was on the ground with  
her lip pocked out.  
  
"S-senchi and Vegeta got into a fight." Bulma shouted. Senchi tried to stand up but  
fell to the ground and fainted. Every one rushed to her except for Vegeta who  
smirk and said. "Guess I hit her to hard." Bulma cheeks turned red with anger.  
  
"Guess you hit her to hard!" She frowned. "Annoy little ....." She mumbled and  
turned around. She figure that she would yell at him later right know Senchi  
needed to be put to bed.   
  
"Goku can you help me take her to her room." He smiled. "Okay...   
  
"Guess she won't be training today." Gohan thought.   
  
~*~  
  
Senchi stared at her surrounding . She looked at the room she was standing  
in. There was a little girl on the bed. She looked about Seven years old. She had a  
silver tail and the same hair as Senchi. It was of course her at her younger self.  
Senchi stood there and gawked.  
  
She wacth herself play with a doll and than throw it a cross the room. Not soon  
after that a women came into the room. She had a frighten look on her face but  
than Chibi-Senchi turned around and screamed.   
  
"Hi mama!" Senchi swallowed. ::Mama?:: Chibi-Senchi jumped out of the bed and  
ran to her giving her a big hug. She quickly realized her *mothers* sadness. She  
pulled away and placed her hands on her waist.  
  
"Wha's wrong?" She demand. Her mother hesitated before saying. "Nothing at all,  
but... you are going on a little trip. How does that sound." Chibi-Senchi smiled.  
"Great! Are you coming?" She asked. Her mom shook her head.   
  
"No." Senchi frowned. "Oh... I'll bring you back the biggest present okay!" There  
was suddenly a loud noise from down stairs. Chibi-Senchi gasped and so did her  
mom.   
  
"What was that?" Her mother garbed her as she began to head for the door. "It  
wasn't any thing." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a gold key. "Here." She  
handed it to Senchi who took it. She raised it into the air. "Ooooo... I thought this  
was grandma's, didn't she give this to you?" Her mother quickly nodded. Senchi  
stood in the corner of the room shaking her head. She knew some thing bad was  
about to happen.   
  
"I want you to go out the window and fly as far as you can. Do not ask why just  
go." Chibi- Senchi nodded and gave her mom a hug. She put the key around her  
neck and went to the window. She looked back at her and jumped out. Just as she  
did that three figure burst into the room. One had a tail and he looked a lot like  
Nappa. Senchi swallowed. ::That is Nappa.:: She watched her mother get into a  
fighting stand.  
  
"Where is the girl Lyrden." Nappa said. Lyrden growled in response. Nappa  
frowned. "Get ride of her we don't need her any how she is a traitor. She gasped  
as the two guys they were of course sayians since they had brown tails. She tried  
to move to go and help but she couldn't she was stuck there.   
  
::No! Leave her alone!:: She screamed. They didn't hear her and if they did they  
were blocking her out very well. She wacth her *mother* beat the other male  
sayian's to the ground with no trouble. She smiled. ::YES!:: Lyrden turned around  
to receive a very hard slap on the cheek and than a punch in the stomach. She hit  
the ground coughing up her own blood. Nappa pointed one figure at her and  
whispered.   
  
"Died." Senchi screamed no!  
  
~*~   
  
Senchi sat up in her bed. She looked around. "That was not a nice dream." She  
whisper. She got up from the bed. There was a small pain in her back but she paid  
it no attention. As she got up she heard a ball type noise. She looked down and  
there was that key. Senchi gasped and picked it up. She griped it tighter and  
walked to the door. She had to tell every one she was all right. As she got to the  
door she heard some screaming and yelling coming form the halls. She open her  
door and was surprise to she Bulma and Vegeta kissing. One second she was  
Screaming at him about hitting Senchi to hard and the next thing she saw was  
Vegeta kissing Bulma. She quietly closed her door and walked back to her bed. ::I  
did get to see a sneak peak on the Vegeta and Bulma romance saga...:: She glanced  
at her key and that dream came back to her. She didn't like it, it seemed to  
familiar. She laid on the bed and smiled a little when she heard Bulma make a  
weird noise. With her sayian hearing she could hear a lot. She put the key under  
her pillow and closed her eyes.  
~*~  
  
  
How was that hope you like it? Well there is a very big surprise in the next chapter. I'll have it out quick!  
Bye-bye.   



	5. Bulma is doing what!

TITLE: Mystic Destiny part5  
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Yes! *tenshi senchi hops around the seven dragon balls.* Now I  
can make my wish. Oh great dragon come forth.*a dragon appears* Make it so that  
I own dbz. *tenshi senchi claps her hands* Sorry but that wish I can not grant...  
WHAT! *she watches as the dragon disappears*   
Nooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
  
Two weeks had passed since the dream and two weeks had passed since the  
little *thing* with Bulma and Vegeta. Senchi was enjoying her self. She had gotten  
a lot stronger and had set a goal for herself. To become the first girl Super saiyan,  
than she would beat Vegeta or she would try to beat him.   
  
Goku said that her power had increased but she had a long, long way to go before  
she hit super saiyan if she even could. She sat on the couch playing with her key  
that she never let out of her sight no matter what. Vegeta had went to space to train  
and Bulma kept disappearing. It was kind of weird since she would leave and not  
come back to the next day or later. Senchi watched Bulma pass by her and say.  
  
"I'm going out I'll be back later on tonight."   
  
"Were ya going." Senchi asked while turning around.  
  
"No where I'll be back... aren't you going to train with Goku today." Senchi  
frowns. ::She has changed the subject::   
  
"Yes I'm going. Just was wondering why you keep disappearing, is something  
wrong?" Senchi asked. Bulma laughed.   
  
"No! Why would you say that!?" Senchi made herself smile. "No reason I guess  
I'll see you later." Senchi got up from the couch and walked pass Bulma. "Bye."  
Than she took off.  
  
"That was close." Bulma signed. Senchi who was frowned. ::I wonder why she  
said that... must of forgot that saiyan can hear really good... oh well, I'll just chock  
it out of her when I come back.:: She smiled evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goku... Senchi said as she watched Goku train by himself .   
  
"Oh hey." He said while still throwing punches at the air. Senchi looked around  
than realized that Gohan wasn't around.   
  
"Where is Gohan?"  
  
"Right here." A voice said. Senchi jumped a few feet into the air and fell over. She  
turned around. "Don't ever do that!" She screamed. ::I feel stupid. I didn't even  
since his ki.:: Gohan laughed. "You weren't paying attention were you?"  
  
"Don't rub it in!" She stood up and fell back down. "Once I fall there no turning  
back." She said with a frowned. Gohan helped her up.   
  
"So are you ready to train?" Goku said. Senchi had her tail in the air once agian  
and her hands out to the side. "Yep I'm ready... so what do I learn today, any thing  
new you can teach me... Senchi said.   
  
"Well I was thinking you could work on you defense skills a little more." Goku  
said.   
  
Senchi frowned. "What's wrong with my defense skills...Eeeekkkk." She screamed  
as she was completely caught off guard and Goku punched her in the face. She hit  
the ground rubbing her nose. It wasn't that hard of a punch but it still hurt. She  
looked up at him.  
  
"Okay... I see what you mean... but that won't happen again!" She growled out.   
  
"Good, you can start with Gohan and I'll fight you a little later. Senchi nodded.  
  
"Kay!" She turned to face going. "Lets go." She said.  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi waved bye to Chi-chi and to every one else. There was no way she  
was going to stay all night.   
  
::Not after the last time:: She thought back to when she told Chi-Chi what grade  
she was in. She giggled but stop when she heard screaming. She looked down it  
was coming from the wood and the screams sounded like Bulma's.   
  
"What... She flew down to check it out. She landed on the ground in the middle of  
the forest and looked around. "Hello... Bulma, anybody." No answer. She  
frowned. ::I know I heard some thing.:: She fell over when Bulma sped by passed  
her.  
  
"Ahhh!!! She looked at Bulma who stopped and turned around she looked like she  
had been dancing with the pigs. She was covered in mud. Senchi held her breath to  
keep from laughing.  
  
"W-what h-happened to you?" She choked out. Bulma frowned... or it looked like  
she frowned you really couldn't tell since she was covered in mud.  
  
"I-I you see... there is a-a big boar after me." She screamed. Senchi rose an  
eyebrow.   
  
"A boar... Hugh." She held in her laughter. "I don't see a boar."  
  
"Cause I lost it." Senchi took one more look and fell backwards and started to  
laugh. Bulma griped her fist.   
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" Senchi stopped and looked up at Bulma before bursting  
into laughter again but she soon stopped when she saw a round orange ball with  
seven stars in it. She gasped and picked it up.  
  
"A Dragon Ball... cool." She heard Bulma gasped.   
  
"Yes that is what I've been looking for!" She screamed and grabbed it out of  
Senchi hands.  
  
"HEY THAT'S MINE!" Senchi screamed. "GIMME IT BACK." Bulma hugged it.  
  
"No! You don't understand. I lost this early."   
  
Senchi blinked. "You were looking for the Dragon Balls and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"No." Senchi than smiled. ::I didn't know she made a wish wonder what it's going  
to be...::  
  
"Umm what were you going to wish for?" Senchi suddenly asked. Bulma blushed  
which made Senchi even more curious.  
  
"Well..... Bulma paused. "I wanted to be a little stronger..." Senchi blinked. ::Umm  
I'm confused.:: "You were going to wish to be stronger?"  
  
"Kinda... well you see some things happen and I wanted to be stronger you see  
I..." She stopped. Senchi frowned.  
  
"Come on tell me."   
  
"Iwasgoingtowishtobesaiyan!" Senchi gasped. She said that pretty quick but she  
did here wish to be saiyan.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" ::Now this really didn't happen and that's a fact::  
  
"I said I *am* going to wish to be saiyan." Bulma looked at Senchi's face, her  
mouth was dropped open. ::No way... this didn't happen and I know it but that is  
an okay wish.:: She suddenly smiles.  
  
"You know that's a pretty cool wish. When are you going to make it."  
  
"Tonight." Senchi frowned. "But you don't have the other Dragon Balls... She  
trailed off when she realize that Bulma was smiling evilly.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"Who said that I don't have the other six." Senchi blinked. ::That's why she's been  
disappearing like that.:: After a few minute of silence Bulma finally spoke up.  
  
"Senchi do you think you can fly us home. My hover bike got rammed a few  
time." Senchi slowly nodded as she watched Bulma put the Dragon Ball into her  
pocket pouch. ::So Bulma is going to be a saiyan... I don't believe this.::  
  
"Okay I'm ready." Senchi looked at Bulma and frowned.  
  
"No way are you getting on my back with mud all over you!" Bulma poked her lip  
out.   
  
"But I lost my Capsules and that big fish ate my other ones." Senchi signed.  
"Guess I'll have to take another shower know." Bulma walked up to her had  
*jumped* on her back. Senchi bit her lip and lifted herself into the air.  
  
::Maybe that's why Trunks had a tail when he first came here.:: She smiled a little.  
::At least know I won't be the only girl saiyan around.::  
  
~*~  
  
Were you looking for that to happen? I have a whole lot of things that you aren't  
going to expect. Bulma is going to make the wish in the next chapter so look for it  
I'll have it out in a few days.   
  
But this makes you wonder... what is Vegeta going to think about all of this?????   
  
R/R 


	6. Strange Wish

  
  
TITLE: Mystic Destiny part6  
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Yes *tenshi senchi grabs the fifth Dragon Ball* This time I will  
make my wish no matter what that dumb Dragon says..... Oh I don't own DBZ yet!  
~*~  
I am so, so, so sorry I didn't have this out earlier. Actually It been done every  
since the last chapter was finished but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in! I have to  
wait till I go to school. It worked there the last time. So once again I am sorry!   
~*~  
  
  
Senchi watched as Bulma fell out of the sky... again. She had made her  
wish the day before and wanted Senchi to *teach her how to fly*. That was not  
working out so good either. She walked over to Bulma and helped her up. She  
couldn't help but realize that she looked like she did back in the Dragon Ball  
series.  
  
"Umm... Bulma I think you should let Goku teach you how to fly... you know I'm  
a student too and I... She was cut of by Bulma who had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Senchi pleases I want to learn this before Vegeta comes back." She whined.  
Senchi smirked.   
  
"Before Vegeta comes back uggh... She wacth as her face turned bright red. So  
does any of this have to deal with Vegeta." She asked all ready knowing the  
answer.  
  
"No! I just want to prove to him that I am no weakling." She said.  
  
"Sure... Well we might as well finish this." She took a deep breath and walked  
over to Bulma. She picked her up and flew into the air. Bulma looked down and  
signed. "I'm ready." She nodded and dropped her.   
  
"Think like a bird... or something." She wacth her flap her arm and began to float   
in the air with a blue aura surrounding her. Senchi claps her hands.   
  
::Took her long enough.:: She thought.  
  
" You did it!" Senchi flew down next to her she still had her eyes closed. Senchi  
frowned. "Bulma you can open your eyes now." She said calmly. Bulma opened  
one eye and smiled.   
  
"I did it! Thanks." She was still flapping her arms. Senchi nodded.   
  
"Now that we have all of that taken care of, lets go to Goku's house! I wanna see  
the look on there faces." Senchi scream than took off but soon stopped when she  
heard Bulma screaming to wait up. She stood there waiting and when Bulma  
finally makes it to her she laughs.  
  
"Sorry, but I forgot how slow I was when Goku taught me to fly." Bulma signs.   
  
"That's okay... Lets go, and don't go to fast yet." Senchi nods and took off but  
went a Bulma's pace.  
  
~*~  
  
They both landed a Goku's house. Senchi was helping Bulma tuck her tail  
in her pants.   
  
"Drop your ki a little." Senchi whispered. "That is if you want to really surprise  
them."   
  
Bulma bit her lip as she tried to lower it. It wasn't that high since she hadn't been  
training but compared to what it used to be it was really high.  
  
"That's good enough, I think." Senchi whispered. She knocked on the door and  
Chi-chi quickly open it.  
  
"OH! Hi. I didn't think you would be over this early. If you like you can have  
breakfast with us." Senchi nodded and so did Bulma. Chi-Chi glanced at Bulma  
and gasped.  
  
"Oh my... you look younger today... what make-up are you wearing." Senchi bit  
her lip to keep from laughing and Bulma looked a tab bit nervous.  
  
"Ugh... really... good make-up." Chi-Chi nods.   
  
"Oh I see, umm come in." Bulma looks at Senchi and smiles evilly before running  
in.   
  
Senchi followed.:: This is going to be good.:: She thought.  
  
They both walk into the kitchen to find Goku and Gohan eating. "Hi Senchi,  
Bulma." Goku says while swallowing some noodle. Gohan turns around.  
  
"Your here early." Senchi smiles. "Yes..."  
  
So what did you two wish for?" Gohan asked. Senchi blinked. ::Must of sensed the  
Dragon, Oh well.:: Bulma began to giggle.  
  
"Actually I made a wish."   
  
"What was it?" Gohan asked but soon gasped when he saw her wiggle a brown tail  
in the air.   
  
"YOU WISHED TO BE SAIYAN!" Goku screamed. Bulma nodded.  
Chi-Chi had dropped her spoon and Gohan sat there with his mouth wide open.  
  
"B-But why... I mean what will your parents think." Chi-Chi finally choked out.  
Senchi frowned. ::Parents? What parents... Oh those parent, I never even asked  
about them I feel stupid once again.::  
  
"Oh that doesn't really matter. They won't be back for a while." Bulma answered.  
Gohan jumped up out of his seat.  
  
"Are you going to train with us and help with the androids." Bulma nods. "Yes!  
That was one of the reason I made this wish."  
  
"One of the reason ugh..." Senchi trailed off and watched Bulma blush deep red.  
"What were the other reason... tell me."  
  
"Later!" Bulma mumbled. Senchi smirked. ::This will be really good.:: Chi-Chi  
signed. "I don't believed you wished to be saiyan, that why you look young  
again."   
  
"I guess." Bulma said and began to wag her tail. "So who are you going to train  
with." Goku finally asked. Bulma smiled. "I was hoping too train with Senchi  
and... umm Senchi." Senchi giggled.   
  
"I can help train you too if you like." Bulma nods. "Thank you Goku."   
  
"I still don't believe you wished to be a saiyan." Chi-Chi whispered. "This will  
take some getting used to." Senchi clapped her hands.  
  
"Now that all of that as been taken care of, can we eat I'm really hungry." Chi-Chi  
slowly nodded while keeping her eyes on Bulma newly grow tail. "Sure... I'll go  
make extra." Senchi sat down next to Gohan and Bulma sat down next to Goku.   
  
"So Bulma when were you planing on training?" Goku asked. Bulma blushed.  
  
"Well as soon as... umm you see...   
  
"Today or tomorrow we haven't decided yet." Senchi said for her. Bulma gave her  
a smile but than gasped as she felt a familiar ki coming to earth. She jumped up  
out of her set. Senchi blinked.  
  
"What's wrong... Than she sensed it as well.   
  
"Looks like Vegeta's back." Goku said calmly. "YES!" Bulma screams and run out  
the door. Senchi frowns. "Wait Bulma get your butt back here." She ran out side  
with Gohan and Goku behind her. Senchi frowns.   
  
"This is not right! How the hell did she get so fast." She watches Bulma disappears  
in the sky.  
  
"Did we miss some thing?" Goku asked. Senchi looks at him and takes off. ::There  
is no way I'm missing this!::   
  
"No way at all!"  
  
~*~  
  
How was that. I hope is wasn't a disappointment or boring . If so it will be better  
in the next chapter. I will have that out in a day or two. I think in chapter eight I  
might start the big fighting you know androids and stuff. Please review and tell me  
what you think about this. ^0^   
  



	7. Another Odd Dream

  
  
TITLE: Mystic Destiny part 7   
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: One more dragon Ball to go and than I shall own DBZ! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE!!!  
*cough cough*  
  
  
~*~  
  
"I missed the best show of the year." Senchi grumbled as she continue to throw her key up and down. She was sitting outside in Bulma's front yard. Where was Bulma? That was the same thing her parents had ask when they had gotten back a few weeks ago, and what did Senchi tell them… what could she tell them. She had no idea. She guess she had went to train with Vegeta or to do something else, they couldn't even sense there Ki's. Boy was she lucky. Senchi looked into the air. All she could do was imageen the look on Vegeta's face.  
  
"I wonder if he actually smiled…" She said out loud.   
  
"Who Sweetie voice sang out. Senchi jumped into the air and spun around to find Mrs. Brief's standing there with a cup of lemonade. Senchi frowned. ::First Gohan now Mrs. Briefs. What next.:: She thought.  
  
"No one ma. Just talking to my self."   
  
"Oh really." She handed her the cup of lemonade and giggled. "Aren't you going to go over Goku's today to train."  
  
"Umm… no not today. I was going to but I've been working on a new Technique so I can be better help when the androids come."   
  
"Androids? What androids?" Senchi blinked. ::Oh yey, I forgot no one told her.:: She signed and sat her cup on the grass. "I don't really want to worry you with our problem, but I'll tell you later."  
  
"Sure dear. I guess I'll go make lunch know. Have fun." Senchi watched as she disappeared into the house. She placed her key around her neck and stood up. ::Maybe I'll try out the gravity room I can practice my Technique there and get stronger faster.:: She nodes her head. She walks to the back of the house. After a few minutes she reached the great Gravity Room. She took a deep breath as she opened the doors and walked in. She signed as the episode were Yamcha tried to show that he was stronger than Vegeta came to her mind. She swallowed. ::I just won't turn it up to high.:: She walls over to the keyboard.   
  
"Lets see… one times earth gravity shouldn't hurt." She nods here head and began to fool with the buttons. "Lets see… you work this thing like this… no… she begin to peck the keyboard and when it wouldn't work she got frustrated.   
  
"YOU DUMB THING!" She screamed and used her fist to hit it. She smiled as the room grew red and the computer began to speak. It said, "Know going to 50 times earth gravity." Her mouth dropped.  
  
"NO!" She turned around to try and turn the machine of but it was to late the gravity came on and she was forced to the ground. ::Not good! When did I get so dumb.:: She screamed in her mind as she forced herself up. She felt her bones crack and than she fell back down. She growled this was stupid. This really prove that she was no were near reaching super sayian level.  
  
"Okay… take a deep breath… Goku… this happened to Goku before and he was at 100 time earth gravity so I can do this." She would of nodded her head but she couldn't. She turned around on her back and forced her self on to her legs. She reached her hands out and signed in relief when she saw and felt the keyboard. She pushed the button that she thought was right and listen to the computer began to speak. This time it said, " Know going to 150 times earth gravity."   
  
"WHAT! NOOOOO!" She screamed before the gravity forced her down to the ground once again.   
  
"This is not BAD."  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi sat up from the ground. The very cold ground. "Wait a sec… were am I?" She asked out loud. She gasped and covered her mouth. Her voice sounded… small. She than looked down at her body and nearly screamed. She was in a seven year old body. The same body she saw in her last dream. She sniffed. ::This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. It is a dream.:: She stood up and touched her neck. That key was still there. That key. She was beginning to think that it was evil.   
  
"Lets see…" She walked to the bars and smiled. What kind of prison was this supposed to be. She opened her hand to launch a ki blast. A small aura formed in her hand and she threw it at the bars and once the dust cleared there was a large hole in it's place. She pocked her head out the door and looked around. The cost was clear.   
  
::Some prison... They must think just because I'm in a seven year old body that I don't think.:: She step out and walked up a long fight of stair before she reached a steel door. She levitated into the air to reach the knob but stopped mid way, when she realized that she couldn't sense any body kis. That was odd for sure. Goku had taught her how to do that. Actually that was her first lesson.  
  
"I just have to hope that no one is behind these doors." She swallowed and opened them slowly. Some one was there but to her luck they were sound asleep. She signed and walked passed them. ::So far so good... I just have to figure out how to wake up know... But it won't hurt to explore... This is a dream after all so I'm shouldn't get hurt.:: She continues down the hall ways. After taking about six turns she passed by a large door that was open slightly. She could her a conversation going on in there so she decide to stay and listen. After the first few second she realized that they were taking about her . She pocked her head into the door just enough for she could see who was talking. Her mouth than dropped. It was VEGETA! She looked in a little more and than saw that the person had a beard. ::It must be King Vegeta... But who is that other guy...:: She continue to listen.  
  
"Kinoi is the girl still out?" Kino nodded.  
  
"Yes your highness, she is... But I am afraid that her brother has escaped."  
  
"WHAT! You idiot I need both of them for the Technique to work."  
  
::Brother?:: Senchi said to herself. "I don't have a brother." She gasped when some one grabbed her by the neck.  
  
"Let me GO!" She screamed and began to twist and punch were ever she could.   
  
"How did you get out?" The voice sneered. Senchi turned her self around enough just to see who it was, and she recognized him right away. It was Nappa.   
  
"Let go you idoit!" She screamed. He shock her and threw her to the ground. It actually hurt. Dreams weren't supposed to hurt. ::What if this is real!:: She jumped up and moved away form him. He smirked and said, "Come here and I won't hurt you to bad."   
  
"NO!" He frowned and raised his hand to strike but was stop by another unfamiliar voice.   
  
"Leave her alone!"   
  
~*~  
  
  
Senchi shot up from under the covers with a loud scream. She signed in looked around the room. Yes it was her room or the one that Bulma let her stay in. ::It was a dream... Of course it was.::  
  
"Oh so when did you wake up." Senchi jumped and looked at the door only to find Bulma standing there. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. Senchi blinked a few time.  
  
"Bulma! When did you get back and how did I get out of that gravity machine." She asked. Bulma walked over and sat at the end of her bed.  
  
"Well I got back a few days ago and I had Vegeta get you out." Senchi nodded. ::Wait a sec... Few days ago.::  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"Two days. Your body really couldn't handle that kind of gravity." Senchi sniffed and pocked her lip out. "I've lost two days of training ... Wait! Did you say Vegeta got me out?" She suddenly screamed. Bulma flinched and covered her ears.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta got you out." Senchi nodded. ::Vegeta got ME out oh my Kami that wonderful oh so wonderful.::  
  
"Where is he know?"   
  
"In the gravity room of course." She watch as she began to stand up.  
  
"WAIT! Where did you two go!" Bulma began to blush.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Senchi got out of the bed and yawned. "I'll be right back. I want to ask Vegeta some thing." Before Bulma could protest Senchi opened her window and hopped out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello... Vegeta..." Senchi knocked on the glass a few times. He continues to train and didn't even look her way. She would of walked in but she knew she couldn't handle 450 times earth gravity.  
  
"VEGETA!" He still didn't answer. She signed and sat out on the grass next to the door. ::I'll just wait till he comes out.::  
  
"I mean how long can he stay in there."  
  
~* 9 hours later*~  
  
"What are you doing out here brat?" A voice said. Senchi leaped into the air and looked in front of her. There was Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed and a evil smirk on his face. Senchi looked into the air and realized that it was dark. She had sat out there all night.  
  
"Umm... I just wanted to say Umm ... Thank you..."  
  
*Hump* The only reason I got you out is because you were in the way of my training. Senchi frowned. This was the same old Vegeta all right.  
  
"And I wanted to ask you does the name Kinoi sound familiar to you?" She watch as Vegeta rose an eyebrow and his ki rose. She swallowed and took a few steps back.   
  
"Where did you hear that name at?" He hissed. Senchi took a few more steps back. She guessed that he had heard the name before and that he didn't like the person that much.  
  
"I-I Umm..."  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" He screamed. Senchi leaped back and fell over her tail. "I Had a dream and he was in it talking to your dad!" She blurted out. She looked up at him waiting to see what he was going to say. After the first two minute of holding her breath she watch him turn around and walk off. She blinked and stood up dusting herself off.   
  
"Okay... That didn't really go the way I expected it to go, but... At least I'm still alive."   
  
~*TBC*~   
  
  
Well... I FINALLY GOT THAT OUT! Took me long enough didn't it. You guys thought I died didn't you! Well I'm alive I just had writer block and I was all so working on my other Goku and Chichi fic. But don't worry I'm not planing on making you wait a long time again. ^_^ Nope! I hope you like this chapter. I actually had fun writing it. Okay... Umm, bye bye. Ja ne   
  
Chibi tenshi senchi ^0^  



	8. Two Nice Surprises

TITLE: Mystic Destiny part 8   
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: I would own Dbz but a panda bear stole my last Dragon Ball. He thought it was an orange. When I get it back I will own Dbz... Hehehehehhhahahaha *cough* *gag*  
  
  
Senchi slowly walked down the stairs of the Capsule Corp. To her luck she hadn't had any more evil dreams. It had been about two mouths since that little incident with the Gravity room and with Vegeta. She hadn't been by the Gravity room since than. She was actually scared of it. She had nearly been squashed before and didn't want to be squashed again.   
  
The android's would be coming in a some mouths. About seven or so. Senchi was hoping eight. That would give her more time to master her Ice Technique. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Bulma was all ready cooking.   
  
"SO... Need any help?" Senchi asked sweetly, but she was prying that she wouldn't. Bulma turned around and unwrapped her tail from her waist.  
  
"No." Senchi nodded but started to stare at Bulma oddly. Bulma blinked and sat her spoon down on the table. "What's wrong?" Senchi gasped, when she figure it out.  
  
"Bulma! Your pregnant aren't you!" She screamed. Bulma smiled and scratched her head. "Yes... Kinda." She giggled. Senchi stood up from her seat.   
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING A FEW MOUTH AGO WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED!" She screamed. Bulma began to blush. Than she coughed and turned back around.   
  
"Don't talk so loud... I didn't even know that I was showing yet." Senchi put her hand on her hip., actually she wasn't really showing. She had just smelled the difference, she was a little surprised that she hadn't noticed earlier.  
  
"How far?" She asked.   
  
"Two Mouths." Bulma whispered.  
  
"Does anybody else know?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"COOL, I'LL GO CALL!" Senchi screamed and jumped up heading for the phone. "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY SHOWER AND EVERY THING!" She screamed again from the living room, as she picked up the phone. Bulma quickly ran to her and grabbed the phone out of her hand.  
  
"No... I want to wait a little while... I don't want every one to know who I am with. I mean no one else knows that I'm even Sayian, well Chichi, Goku and Gohan does but no one else knows." Senchi signed and scratched her head. ::There goes all my fun.:: She though. Bulma turned around and walked back to the kitchen while Senchi just looked at the phone. She than turned around and began to walk back to the kitchen, but slammed into a hard figure on the way. She hit the ground and rolled over a few times.  
  
"Oh... WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" She screamed and slowly stood up while still rubbing her head witch was still hurting.  
  
"I walk were ever I want, now move out of my way BRAT." She heard and recognized that voice. She swallowed. ::Why do I all ways run into Vegeta. Out of all the people in this house I run into Vegeta. WHY!::   
  
Senchi looked up at him. He seemed tall dark and deadly right than, and she had all ways thought of him as a short guy. ::Well I might as well stand up to him... Bulma's in the kitchen and plus I'm a whole lot stronger.:: She nodded her head.  
  
"I don't have to move for anybody like you." She crossed her arms and smiled. She was proud of herself. Yes she was. Vegeta laughed and grabbed the collar of her shirt and proceeded to lift her into the air. She screeched and kicked a few time.  
  
"LET GO OF ME! PLEASE!" She screamed.  
  
"VEGETA PUT HER DOWN!" Bulma voice screamed from the kitchen. Vegeta dropped her onto the ground and walked over her. Senchi sat up then sniffed. ::WHY... Why... Must I go threw such things! Why do I continue to get straggled by favorite character!:: She got up and walked into the kitchen. First she pecked in just to make sure Vegeta was sitting down at the table and wasn't waiting to cluck her in the head or something. She than went to her chair and sat down where her plate was. Bulma than sat down beside her and began to eat.  
  
"This food taste like crap!" Vegeta suddenly screamed but continue grabbed another plate.   
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND EAT CRAP YOU PIG!" Bulma screamed back. Senchi had stopped eating and was watching the little display. She had never seen a full out Vegeta and Bulma fight. She had heard it but never seen it. They continue for about the next ten minutes or so until Senchi ears had began to hurt and she couldn't take it any longer. She at first tried to break it up by saying at excuse me or Shut-up but by doing that she only got evil glares in return.   
  
"Umm... This is very good Bulma, your a good cook." She finally said. Bulma quickly shut up and looked at Senchi with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you. That is so sweet. AT LEAST SOME ONE APPROVES OF MY HARD WORK!" She screamed. Vegeta humped and walked out the door. Most likely going to the Gravity room. Bulma turned around to Senchi again.  
  
"So are you going to Goku's today?" Senchi nodded.  
  
"Yes! I going to surprise him with my new attach! It's going to be so cool I can't wait! I'm not that good at it yet but I'm close enough." She got up and put her plate into the sink. "Oh Yey I all most for got to ask you... Are you going to be able to help with the Androids in all?" She asked. Bulma stopped eating and looked up at Senchi. "You know since your going to have a baby."  
  
"Umm... I don't know. I'll have to see after I have Trunks." She said. Senchi smiled. "So you all ready have a name in stuff."   
  
"Yes I do." Senchi nodded. ::I can't wait for Future Trunks to get back.:: She thought with a giggle.   
  
"Okay than, I'll see you at dinner." Senchi said before running out side, and not paying attention to were she was going.  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi sat on the ground. Her tail moved backwards and fourth behind her. He butt hurt as well. She had ran into some body or some one. Yep, she was all ways running into some one. She looked up at Vegeta who was smirking down at her.  
  
"Umm... I thought you were in the Gravity room." She said as she backed away. She didn't want to get held up by the neck again.  
  
"I'm going to get right to the point brat." He said icily which made Senchi flinch.  
  
"P-point... Umm, what point?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to train you. I can do a better job than that weakling Kakkrot." Senchi mouth dropped open. "For real!" She screamed. He humped and nodded.  
  
"COOL... But... Why?" She asked.   
  
"I don't have to explain my self to a someone like you." She jumped up and hopped around. "WHEN DO I START!"  
  
"Know if you stop screaming." He hissed. Senchi nodded. This day had brighten up. She didn't know why he would want to train her but she liked it.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back I have to go and tell Goku." She said while floating up from the ground.  
  
"NO! You tell Kakkrot later right know this is important." He shouted. She swallowed and landed back onto the ground.  
  
"Okay... What do I do first?" She asked. A smirk appeared on his lips.  
  
"Attach me. I want to see what Kakkrot taught you." Senchi smiled. She was sure of herself. Know that she was stronger she was really sure of herself.   
  
~*~  
  
  
"AHH..." Senchi screamed and hit the ground again. This was the twenty sixth time that he had hit her and she hit the air. She was beginning to wonder if Goku and Gohan had been letting her get in a few hits just to make her feel better. She screamed again when Vegeta's fist connected with her jaw. Yep she was sure know. Goku and Gohan must of been letting her get some free hits.  
  
"You know I thought that Kakkrot would of taught you better than this." He said in a taunting voice. Senchi rubbed the blood off her mouth. The day had know darken. ::I think my favorite character is Trunks and Gohan know.:: She thought with a sniff. ::Vegeta is meaner than I thought.:: She had all ready noticed Bulma at the doorway of the house but she knew she wasn't going to save her.   
  
"Come on. Maybe your not worth training. Your to weak." Senchi frowned. She was about to show him and that was for sure and this time he wouldn't get pass it.  
  
"Kaaa... maaaa...haaa...maaa... !" She screamed. "HA!" She screamed. Vegeta smirked. It was the same attack as before just a little bit larger and a lot stronger. It came at him and looked like it would hit him head on but to her surprise he raised one hand and swatted it into a near by forest.   
  
"WHAT!" She took a few steps back. "That wasn't fair!" She screamed. His smirk grew.   
  
"Let me, the Prince of Sayians show you a real attach." He said as a large ki blast from in his hands.  
  
::Great... Just great. I want to train with Goku again.:: She thought.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma suddenly screamed. The ki blast disappeared from his hands. "WHAT WOMEN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO TRAIN THIS WEAK GIRL!" Bulma walked up to Senchi and stood in front of her.   
  
"That is enough. If you fire any thing else at her am sure she'll be killed!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"SHE IS A SAYIAN YOU BAKA!" He screamed. Bulma glared at him.  
  
"FINE! Have it your way." He looked down at Senchi. "We will resume the training tomorrow at four am." Senchi blinked and Bulma glared at him even more.   
  
"Fine! Five am. He screamed before walking off to the Gravity room. Senchi signed and looked up at Bulma who was know helping her up.   
  
"Thank you so much." Senchi whispered. Bulma smiled sweetly.  
  
"How did you get in that mess any way?" She asked. Senchi signed.   
  
"Wasn't my idea." She grumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like that? Please tell me you did. Know I'm not sure when I'll start the big fight in stuff. I'm thinking in chapter ten! YES TEN! Okay I'll go know. J Bye... Bye... I DON'T WANT TO GO!  
  
chibi tenshi senchi J  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Baby Trunks!

TITLE: Mystic Destiny part 9   
AUTHOR: chibi tenshi senchi  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: Stupid Panda bear... Stole my Dragon Ball... Oh.. Umm... When I find the panda bear I will own DBZ HAHAHAHA *cough* *gag*  
  
For some reason I like this chapter... I wonder why... (oh… this is longer than how much I normally write!)  
  
"Are you okay." Senchi asked. Bulma let out a low growl but Senchi heard and back away. ::Boy is she in a bad mood... Must be the baby, or the sayian blood.::  
  
"You have asked me that twenty times all ready." Bulma hissed. Senchi blinked.  
  
"No... Not twenty... Twenty one." She growled even louder. It was true Senchi had been bugging her for the longest. Bulma wouldn't be having the baby for at least a mouth, but Senchi was positive that it would be sooner... Much sooner. She was as big as a watermelon and was having many mood swings. The fact that Senchi would ask her 'are you okay' every two minute didn't help. She should of know better by know. The last time she had nearly gotten punch by her. Luckily, Bulma hadn't had any training or so she thought.  
  
"Senchi I am fine! Now go train or some thing."  
  
"You don't need help with the cleaning?"  
  
"Senchi..."  
  
"You don't want to sit down."  
  
"Senchi!"  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to do the cooking..."  
  
"SENCHI!" She leaped into the air and fell over. She swallowed.  
  
"You know that screaming isn't good for the baby." Bulma griped her fist. Senchi jumped up. "Okay, okay I'll go train, just be careful and... She watch as Bulma glared. "Hehehe... Umm Okay bye!" She chirped and ran out.  
  
"Geez... And I thought I would like the attention." Bulma mumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
::Isn't she in a bad mood.:: Senchi though to herself. She passed by the Gravity room and moved away from in. It was on and Vegeta was in there training ...   
  
"At 450 times earth gravity." She thought to herself. She growled in disgust and walked by quicker. There had to be away for her to become Super Sayian. She just couldn't do it. Vegeta hadn't done it yet, but she knew that he would. As soon as he went to space and she determined that would be in about a week or so. Than he would become the strongest Sayian, until 17 and 18 are woken up. ::I think.:: She thought.   
  
"Man! I'm starting to forget stuff." She said to practically no one. Well she couldn't blame herself. She hadn't seen Dbz in all most two years... Well in a way she had...  
  
"No time to think about that!" She shouted. "I have to practice my attack. That I can sneak it on Vegeta he isn't looking." She giggled and turned around for she was facing a tree. She raised her hand in the air but not before closing her eyes.   
  
"Silver..." A blue aura dance across her hand.   
  
"Ice...  
  
"SENCHI!" A voice suddenly screamed. Senchi screamed as well and fell over.   
  
"AH! DAMN IT!" She screeched as she stood up and rubbed her silver tail. ::At this rate I am never going to master the attach.::  
  
"SENCHI!" She jumped in the air again but this time ran to the front door. And into the house. She knew that voice. It was Bulma.  
  
~*~  
  
"ARE YOU OKAY!" Senchi screamed before she even step foot into the house. She heard a small moan. "BULMA!" She screamed, as she walked in.  
  
"IN THE KITCHEN YOU BAKA!" Senchi hurried in and gasped when she saw Bulma sitting on the floor. She ran to her side and tried to help her up.   
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bulma screamed and pushed away from her.   
  
"S-sorry... What do you want me to d-do." Senchi stammered. Bulma growled.   
  
"What do you THINK!" Senchi moved away from her. It was a good thing she didn't know how to throw ki balls.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Senchi barley moved out of the way as a blue ki ball, that happened to be aimed at her head went threw the wall. "Go get VEGETA!" The only thing she could do was nod her head and ran out the door. Boy was she having a bad day. That was a fact.  
  
~*~  
  
"VEGETA!" Senchi screamed. He didn't come out. "OH! Why does this happen to me! I knew that I should of stayed over Goku's house!" She frowned when she heard Bulma voice scream Hurry up. She ran to the window and of course he was there training at... She looked real hard at the control panel. Yep... 450 times earth gravity. There was no way she could handle that. Kami... She couldn't even take 50 times earth gravity. Well maybe she could know since with all the hard training she had done with Vegeta but she was to scared to try.  
  
"There has to be some way to get him out with out waiting all night like I did the last time." She hissed to herself. Suddenly she gasped when she figure it out. It was some thing Bulma had done a few weeks ago...  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"You know that he is never coming out." Senchi said as she sat the plates onto the table. Bulma sat one of the dishes in the tray with her tail. She was really getting use to that thing.   
  
"Yes he is. I told him loud in clear that dinner would be ready i at seven o clock." Senchi blinked and looked at the kitty clock on the wall.  
  
"Umm... I hate to tell you this but it happens to be... 7:15... No wait it just changed. 7:16." Senchi said with a laugh. "I knew he wasn't coming. She gasped loudly, as Bulma tail bristled and she broke the plate she was holding. The glass hit the ground in the process.   
  
"Computer! Get me connection to the gravity room." Not soon after she said that a screen showed up reviling Vegeta training. Bulma began to yell and cruse at him.   
  
"Women! Can't you see that I am training! Go away!" He than hit some button and the screen went off. Bulma griped her fist.  
  
"THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT!" She screamed and stomped out side. Senchi slowly followed her. She didn't want to be in the way. Once outside she watch as Bulma knocked on the glass and yelled. Either he was ignoring her or didn't hear her. Senchi went with the first one.   
  
"Okay than." Bulma turned around and walked to the back of the gravity machine. She than pushed a button that Senchi had never knew was there and the room shut off. Than out came a growling Vegeta yelling about how she couldn't make any thing right.....  
  
*End*   
  
Senchi ran to the back and smiled when she saw the button. She than proceed to push it about five or six times till the machine made a weird noise that it didn't make the last time.  
  
"OOPS." She said but signed in relief when than machine stopped and Vegeta of course came out.  
  
"WOMEN!" Senchi ran too him.  
  
"Vegeta! Bulmaisinthehouseabouttohavethebabyandyouhavetotakehertothehospitlfast!" He blinked and shoved her out of the way causing her to hit the ground.   
  
"OUCH!" She looked up. "Jerk." She mumbled as she got up and ran into the house, only to be shoved to the ground by Vegeta as he took of with Bulma with him. She sniffed.   
  
"My life is all about getting shoved on to the ground... What a wonderful life." She pushed her self up and turned to the door but the phone rang.   
  
"AH NOT NOW." She screamed and ran and picked it up.  
  
"HELLO AN MAKE IT QUICK!"  
  
"Oh hi Senchi." Senchi blinked.  
  
"Chichi..."  
  
"Yes of course. I want to talk to Bulma." Senchi swallowed.  
  
"Sorry you can't she at the hospital having a baby."  
  
"WHAT!" Chichi voice screamed. Senchi moved the phone away from her ear. Than slowly moved it back. She had forgot that no one had told Chichi... Nor Gohan or Goku... ::Although he most likely all ready knows.::  
  
"AT THE HOSPITAL! WHY DIDN'T ANY ONE TELL ME. WHO IS THE DAD. OH NO DON'T TELL ME YAMCHA! COME AND PICK ME UP KNOW!" She screamed and hung up the phone. Senchi signed Goku and Gohan must of been out training, like she should of been.   
  
"This is going to be a long night." She said and grabbed her jacket and the picture camera and flew out of the window.   
  
~*~  
  
"This is the hospital right Chichi." Senchi asked. Chichi nodded. Senchi looked to the large building and signed. They walked in a asked the women at the desk where Bulma Briefs was. She was picking up her computer with the help of a male.   
  
"Yes. She had some crazy guy with her as well . Look what her did and all the idiot was saying was that he was the Prince of the Sayian and that his Heir was about to be born, and...  
  
"JUST TELL ME THE ROOM YOU IDIOT!" Senchi screamed and grabbed the woman's collar and shock her.  
  
"Let go of her!" Chichi screamed. Senchi dropped the women who said some thing which sounded like room 135 or 236... Or some thing like that.   
  
~*~  
"Senchi sweetie." Chichi started. Senchi stopped hitting the buttons and looked up at her. She was a little bit taller than her. ::Man I am going to miss TRUNK being born.::  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did that women say... Some guy who said he was the Prince of Sayian... Wouldn't that defined... Vegeta?" She said. Senchi smiled.  
  
"YEP! It's Vegeta's kid. Isn't that cool."  
  
"WHAT!" Senchi blinked and took a few steps back until she was against the elevator wall. ::I should of waited till I was out before I said this.:: Luckily the door open and Senchi hurried out, Chichi follow behind screaming about how crazy and sick that was.   
  
"THIS IS WHY SHE MAD THAT WISH!" Chichi screamed. Senchi frowned and paid her no attention. ::I might of missed the last show (cts: She is talking about when Bulma made the wish and she didn't get to see Vegeta's reaction :) but I am not missing this one.:: She said to herself and ran to the nearest nurse.   
  
"Excuse me..." The women kept going. Senchi ki rose out of anger. These people were making her day worse.  
  
"Umm... Senchi, why don't you just search out there ki." Chichi finally said. Senchi blinked and hit her head.   
  
"I forgot. How silly of me." She said with a giggle. She smiled when she quickly found them. "COME ON!" She garbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." Senchi gasped.  
  
"W-What..."   
  
"Go and wait in the waiting room." Senchi griped her fist.   
  
"WAITING ROOM MY ASS!" She screamed. He ki rose even higher. (cts: Come on... How would you feel if you went threw a day like this and than they say you can't come in) A strange wind blew threw the halls. Chichi nudged her in the arm. Senchi blinked and sweat dropped as the people in the hall began to speck of dead peoples and there sprits. The nurse took a step back and put her hands up.  
  
"Only family and friends can come in am sorry but...  
  
"WE ARE PRACTICALLY FAMILY!" Senchi screamed. She all most fell over and cried when she heard a loud scream and a very loud cry.  
  
"No... She glared at the nurse who backed up. "Move... OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed and shoved her into a wall. And walled in to the room. Chichi blinked and looked down at the women who had been knock out by the push.  
  
"And I though I was bad." She said before entering.   
  
~*~  
  
Senchi stood there looking at them. At least she had got to see this. Bulma was holding a baby and Vegeta was leaning against the wall with a weird look on his face and the doctors that were there had left out.  
  
"Bulma..." Senchi said. Bulma smiled when she saw her. Chichi came up from behind and she looked a little shock to see her.  
  
"Hey Chichi. Long time no see." She said. Chichi humped.  
  
"You don't tell me any thing know a days do you. Some friend you turned out to be." Bulma smiled.   
  
"Sorry. I forgot." Senchi who had all ready made her way to the bed was looking over at Trunks.   
  
"Hi... Hello Trunks... Hello... You are going to grow up and be a mighty fine boy aren't you." She chirped out. He had his tail wrapped around her arm and she gasped when she saw that it was purple. ::Umm… I could of sworn that Future Trunks had a brown tail… Oh well.::  
  
"Can I hold him?" Bulma smiled.   
  
"Be careful." She said and handed him to her. Senchi smiled and Chichi pocked her face over her shoulder.   
  
"He is cute. And to think he's Vegeta… Chichi said. They heard a growl but ignored it. ::I can't believe it! I am holding the world hottest boy in my hands. I feel so loved.:: She thought. She glanced at Vegeta and smiled when she realized that he hadn't held his baby. She giggled. She than skipped over to him and pushed Trunks into his face.   
  
"HERE!" He jumped back and Senchi laughed. ::Now this is some thing that you don't see every day.::  
  
"I'm not holding that thing!" Bulma actually sat up from the bed, her tail swaying as she made her way to her mate. .  
  
"Don't you dare call OUR baby a thing!" The argument begin. Senchi had moved away with Trunks still in her arms and Chichi was just blinking.  
  
"Ahem…" A voice said.   
  
"WHAT!" Bulma screamed. They turned around to see a older man in the door way. He looked very surprise. Well any one would be. A women with a tail who had just given birth was standing up screaming at another man. "I guess the rumors were true." He said to himself. (cts: He talking about the fact the other doctors said she had a tail ^_^)  
  
"I guess, I just wanted to say that you can leave when you like… you seem to be in pretty good health for some one who has just given birth." Bulma let out a low growl.  
  
"That is, so very nice now… GET OUT!" The man gasped and hurried out. Bulma frowned and walked over to Senchi and took Trunks out of her arms. She than walked back to Vegeta and shoved him into his arms. "Now if you don't mind I am going to get dressed." She said and walked her way to the bath room. Once the door closed every ones eyes went to Vegeta who was looking at Trunks with a frown on his face. Both Chichi and Senchi mouth dropped open when he… smiled?   
  
::Know that is a Kodak moment.:: A smirk came onto her face. She pulled out her camera and pushed the top button. A white light flashed threw the room and Vegeta glared up at her evilly. She swallowed.  
  
"Oh man."  
  
~*~  
  
I got that done! YES! I hoped you liked it! Androids in the next chapter… Meaning Future Trunks is going to make a big visit… *giggle* *drool*   
  
Oh and if you are wondering why no one else was there well Remember When Bulma show up with Baby Trunks no one knew that it was Vegeta… They hadn't even know that she had a baby, but I like Chichi so I wanted her to know.  
  
chibi tenshi senchi   
  
  
  



	10. B Vrs S

Title: Mystic Destiny Part 10

Author: chibi tenshi senchi 

Disclaimer: *shoves Senchi out* I... Don't own Dbz... *cries* I still haven't found that dumb Panda bear! *wails* 

Yatta! I have gotten over the evil writer block Well in this fic. I have writer block in all of my other ones. *sniff* Oh, if you see a Panda Bear running around in your back yard don't kill it. It took my DB. It might of ate it So just let me know! ^-^ 

This is another long chapter too and maybe a few more bad words hehehe Senchi and Bulma really get into it!! ^0^

~*~

Senchi looked into the sky. It had been three weeks since Trunks had been born. Three weeks since she had ran out of the hospital screaming, because Vegeta was trying to kill her and one week since she had seen Bulma training with Vegeta. While she sat there holding Trunks with her mouth dropped open. She frowned. Bulma was better than her.

She batted her tail on the ground. Life wasn't fair. She was okay with the fact that Goku, Vegeta and Gohan were stronger than her but that was okay. They had been training ten times longer than her. But Bulma was different. She had to wish to be Sayian, while Senchi despite the odd coloring had all ready been Sayian. Even in her world.

::For a little while, that is.:: She could remember the whole fight. She block, He block, She kicked, He kicked. She had even seen Bulma knock him to the ground, even thou he got right back up. 

::But that is not the point!:: Vegeta was gone know. He had left to go to outer space, to become Super Sayian. "What made things worse is that he stop training me to train her... He didn't even teach me any moves! It's not fair! I mean what is the point of being pulled into this world when I am not the hero!" She screamed.

"What's not fair and what about you being the hero." A voice suddenly said. Senchi leap into the air and turned around to see Bulma and Chibi Trunks looking down at her. 

"Umm I was just day dreaming about stupid stuff." Bulma rose an eyebrow.

"Right , Any way I *want* you to watch Trunks for a little while. I have to run out for... a little while." She trailed off. Senchi blinked.

"Your not going to go search for the Dragon Balls again, are you? You know they wont work for another month." Bulma frown than force out a laugh.

"Of course not! I just have to go to the store! You know how much we eat around here." She said sounding a little bit more… grouchy.

"Oh… Sure." Senchi said while taking Trunks who giggle. 

" I'll be back in an hour so just feed him and he will go right too sleep." 

"Okay than." Bulma turn around and threw a capsule onto the ground. Hopped into the car and drove off. Senchi frowned a little. She looked down at Trunks. "Hum I could have sworn that the store was the other way." She down at look at Trunks once again. "What's your mommy up to?" She asked. He gurgled and wagged his tail. Senchi smiled. "At least me and Bulma aren't the only ones with a tail know. Welp, lets go!" She said and turn to walk back into the house.

~*~

"Now that's odd." Senchi mumble as she stared into the refrigerator. "It was filled to the top." There was enough food in the to feed at least eight Sayian. Only thing that had too be done was to cook it and half of the time she had caught Bulma eating some of it raw... But she had to admit it was that bad. She looked down at Trunks as he sat on the floor and played with his tail. 

"Some thing is up! You couldn't put any more food in this thing if you wanted to."

Ding dong (cts: Don't say a word!:)

Senchi jumped and signed. ::Who:: Senchi picked up Trunks. When she got to the door she was surprise when she saw who it was... Yamcha!? ::Damn! I need to start paying attention too people's kis!:: There was a moment of silence until Trunks decided to make a gurgling sound.

"Umm Hi What brings you here after one year of not coming over." Senchi said as sweetly as possible. She than notice the flowers in his hands. She swallowed. ::Please don't let him be looking for Bulma. PLEASE!::

"Oh Hi Senchi! See, I remember your name. I was just looking for Bulma Who's baby is that? Is it yours?" She blinked and looked down at Trunks.

"MINE! NO WAY!" She screamed. "I'm only fourteen no wait, I'm fifteen!" Yamcha frowned. 

"Sorry. He had a tail so I was just wondering Wait Than who's is it." Senchi blinked.

"C-Can you come back l-later. Bulma she just went shopping so she won't be back for at least an hour BYE!" She said than proceed to slam the door. She sat by the door with Trunks in her arms until she felt his ki leaving the house. Senchi took a deep breath.

"My life is way to weird." She was beginning to think that some one was playing a trick on her. She was all ways the confuse child. She look down at Trunks and signed. 

"Guess I should feed you, than you'll go to sleep, right?" Trunks gave her a innocent smile.

~*~

*Two hours later*

"359...360... 369... Wait that's not right What was I on." She her a laugh form beside her frowning she turned around and looked Trunks who was not sleeping, but was pulling her hair. ::Maybe I should cut it.:: She thought as she pulled the boy and off and was down to her elbows and very spiky. 

"You are suppose to be SLEEP! That what Bulma said. You eat than you sleep. Why won't you sleep!" Trunks just grin. "I like the older versions of you much better." She frowned. Where was Bulma? Senchi sat up and looked at the kitty clock. (cts: Yes Kitty) Bulma had been gone for almost three hours!

"The Hell!" Senchi shouted. Know this was not right. "That's it." She looked down at Trunks who was looking at her like she was crazy. She picked him up and walk out the door. After standing there for a matter of minutes she located Bulma's ki she realize that it was higher than normal witch meant she was training! 

"How could she! Than she just leaves me with Trunks! At this rate I'm going to be the weakest person on this planet!" She frowned there had to be some where she could take him. Ah, Yes Chichi wouldn't mine looking after him. 

~*~

"Let me get this straight You want me watch Trunks while you go find Bulma for you can spar with her." Chichi said. Senchi nodded.

"Exactly." Chichi taped her feet.

"Umm Well I guess." Senchi began to hop up and down. "But. She froze. You have too start coming over more often. I mean after Bulma had Trunks you stopped coming to visit. I could use some company with every one gone." Senchi began too hop again. 

"I promise I'll come over a lot. Okay! Thank you so much Chichi-sama." She said as she handed Trunks to her. Chichi smiled. 

"You welcome. Just come and get Trunks before its dark." 

"Hai! See you later." Senchi said and flew off. Chichi watch her a she flew of into the sky. She frowned. She **really** should get back into training. She missed it.

~*~

As she flew there she couldn't help but notice the way Chichi smelled. She smelled a lot like Bulma did when she was carrying Trunks. "There is no way Chichi can't be pregnant with Goten yet. Not for a few more months or longer to the most... Than again I shouldn't' be here, I shouldn't be trying to find Bulma who happens to be a full blooded Sayian with blue hair, I should have brown hair." Life was so odd. She was cut from her thoughts when she looked forward and saw light flashing. Her eyes widen. There was Bulma all right. She flew to the grown to avoid being hit by any unwanted ki blast.

"Bulma!" She screamed. She watch as Bulma turned around and threw a very large ki blast at her. She screamed hop into the air out of the way. She was know looking at Bulma who was in a Sayian Armor. Blue Sayian armor with gold trims. ::Wow! She wasn't wearing that when she left.::

"Bulma? Umm *cough* What are you doing here!? I thought you were going to the store." Senchi said after she found her voice. At first she was in awe at how Bulma was actually looking, she looked rather scary. Bulma smirked. She made her self stay put. That smirk made her want too run away screaming bloody murder.

"Hum Look who's here. What are you doing here. I thought I told you to watch my child, Senchi." Bulma said coldly. Senchi shiver.

"I-I dropped him off with Chichi when I felt your ki shoot up." Bulma smile sweetly, which made Senchi relax a little. 

"Well if you want to know what I'm doing well I am getting in touch with my *Sayian* side. She punch the air a few times and let a ki ball fly into a near by mountain which blew up. Senchi swallowed. "This was the best damn wish I ever made Ya know? Better than some damn strawberries. I should have done this a lot sooner." Senchi rose an eyebrow. She didn't really want to spar with her any more. She fear that she would be killed in the process.

"I assume that you came to spar with me." 

"Umm, I did but it looks like your very busy. " Bulma smirked widen she could hear the fear in her voice.

"Surely such a young girl like you could handle such a person like me or is it because your scare of your *Queen*?" 

*blink* ::Queen? What in the WORLD!:: "Your not my Queen! What the hell is wrong with you Bulma! I think you need to go home and take a nap. A really long nap." She added. Her anger had rose. Bulma was acting too much like a female Vegeta. She shudder. This was scary. She really should have just stay at home and did more push-ups.

"So does that mean your not going to fight me. Your not excepting my challenge. I thought that every true Sayian excepts a challenge. Your not a true Sayian than. Are you?" Senchi grip her fist.

"I'm a true Sayian. I accept!" She yelled. ::I mean how hard could it be. I have been training longer than Bulma and I have Three Technique that will really blow her out of those cute little boots I hope::

"Well... Let the games BEGAN! Bulma screamed as she launch herself at Senchi who was shock as Bulma fist hit her in the jaw throwing her back. She flip and landed on her feet only to be punch once again. She flew back into a tree and barley hop out of the way of Bulma's leg as it went over her head and shattered the tree, literally. She flew into the air and was about to throw a attack when she realize that Bulma was gone? She just floated there as she push her hair out of her face. She never realize how much of a problem it could be, And the fact that is wasn't tied up made it worse. 

Bulma was faster than she thought. She wouldn't be able to use a attack if she could not see the enemy. ::Why do I have to go threw this crap!:: She gasped when she felt something behind her. Just as she turned around she was slapped and than hit in the back witch cause her to fly to the ground. Before she hit she turned herself around to see Bulma coming down at her. She flipped herself around and landed onto the ground. 

"Kamehame HA!" Senchi screamed and let her attack fly. Bulma was caught off guard and knock out of the sky. She landed on the ground with a loud crash. Senchi stood there and rubbed the blood off her face. Had she won?

"FINAL FLASH!" 

No she hadn't won.

"OH CRAP!" Senchi screamed. There was no way on God green earth she could get out of the way. She swallow and put her hand in front of her. She would try to counter it. Bulma's attach slammed into her throwing her back. She could feel her feet burning. She made a loud scream and tried her best to stay on foot. As the dust clear Senchi open her eye and looked at her arms. They were burned very badly. Her clothes were ruined as well since she was silly enough to come with out training gi She had no time to even touch her arm before Bulma flew forward and kicked her in the ribs... But not before slamming her face onto the hard ground. Bulma jumped back and looked forward and Senchi as she laid on the ground.

"This is a real pity. She signed. You poor thing. I thought you would actually be strong enough to actually give me a work out. It's sad that my Vegeta couldn't even train you into some what of a warrior. That just prove how bad you really are." She turned around to walk off but Senchi sat up with a loud groan.

"G-Get back here! I have a whole lot of tricks up my selves!"

"What selves. Your wearing a burned out tang top. I don't see any selves." She said in a mocking voice. Senchi growled. 

"Come on and give me your best shot!" Bulma smirked. 

"Sure." She said and appeared in front of Senchi. Senchi blinked in shock but screamed when Bulma fist went into her stomach. Bulma than punched her on the jaw sending her to the ground. Bulma signed. "If you don't mind I'm going to see if I can find Son-ku, and maybe Gohan. They'd give me a challenge." Bulma snorted and walking off. Senchi growled softly. ::Never ever turn your back on the devil.:: Senchi pulled her hand into the air.

"Silver Ice Fire!!" She screamed as a blue and red ki ball race at Bulma. She turned around and shock and surprise.

"What the hell!" Bulma frowned and raised her ki. It looked like a normal ki ball to her. The odd attach hit her head on and to her surprise she froze. Senchi took this as her chance and leapt up. 

"Kamehame HA!" The wave slam into Bulma throwing her to the ground. She quickly recover and flew at Senchi throwing several ki blast at a time. Senchi disappeared and reappeared in above Bulma than slam her elbow into her back she once again hit the ground. Bulma to her surprise began to laugh. 

"That's all you have!? Well I'll admit you a little better than I thought But you still need a LOT of work! She screamed and threw a large ki ball at her. Senchi gasp and cupped her hands as the blast came up at her. 

"Ki Shield!" She screamed and a white ki light formed around her and absorb the attach. She was lucky that it hadn't destroyed the shield. Bulma stood the for a few seconds and Senchi took this as an advantage and use her third and last favorite attack.

"Solar Rings!" She screamed and as two red rings twirled around her arm and than she threw them at Bulma who jumped into the air too dough and she did. She glared at Senchi and laugh. 

"Those were nice but I think you may need a lot of work on your aim." Senchi gave her a smirk. 

"Bulma, Your highness take a look behind you and tell me what you see." Bulma's eyes widen and she turned around too see one of the rings just as it lock around her body and the second ring locked onto her legs. Bulma stood there on the ground screaming at her. Senchi landed and made sure she stayed forces or Bulma could break them. ::Thank Kami, I watch the Frieze Saga so much.:: (cts: Come on... You know how many time they showed that Saga. I grew to hate it!)

"Say you give and I win!" Senchi screamed. Bulma let out a growl and Senchi made the rings squeeze her harder. "SAY IT BULMA!" Bulma suddenly stopped struggling and looked at up at Senchi with a sadistic grin.

"This is some little trap you have me in Senchi. I didn't know that you had thought up all these little tricks." Bulma paused. "They would be a whole lot more effect of if you were stronger."

::What the hell does she mean by that!::

"Its kind of funny Do you have any more Technique that you would like to tell me about they seemed like they were very hard too learn." Bulma said evenly. Senchi swallow but did her best too keep her concentration.

"Just say I win Bulma!" She screamed as she made them tighter.

"Win. You. Ha. Why should I say those words when I have all ready won." Bulma grinned.

"What are you talking about. You can't win. LOOK AT YOU!" Senchi said as she began to get irritated. 

"You are trap!"

"That's what you think." Bulma said than let out a loud scream her ki formed around her and the rings shattered. The next thing Senchi knew was that she was pinned down on the ground with Bulma's hand on her neck . She looked up at Bulma with her eyes wide. She broke them! Senchi had made sure that those things could not be broken but she broke them. And how in the world did Bulma get stronger than her?!

"I win." Bulma whisper and stood up while laughing. Senchi just laid there. ::If I had of done q Kamehameha I would of won.:: She thought to herself... ::Than again I would have lost anyway.:: She slowly tried to pull her self up but was surprise when Bulma's hand shot out. She slowly took it. She wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. 

"You know what Senchi." Bulma said. Senchi just looked. "You have been lacking off on training. You don't try hard enough and well you need a lot of help with your speed." Senchi growled and took a small step away form her. Bulma laughed. "Oh come on... Don't feel too bad. You are doing quite well with those attacks of yours. If you get stronger so will your attach. That Ring thing was very interesting thou. If you were a Super Sayian a probably wouldn't been able to brake out of it." Bulma glance at Senchi who had her lip poke out.

"Tell me... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SO STRONG!" Bulma smiled than grinned.

"The gravity chamber. It really works." Senchi mouth dropped. "I train in it every night."

"What! Vegeta took the gravity room with him! Remember."

"I made another one. I keep it in a capsule thou. That is why you never seen it. I was going to ask you to train with me but you sleep so hard and well there was Goku and Gohan." Senchi mouth dropped. ::This is not happening... This is so not happening!:: Bulma giggled evilly. 

"Now if you don't I would like to go and get my child." She said a pushed her hair from her eyes . "You were actually a challenge at least when you got pissed of." She said as she floated into the air. Bulma than took off, with out a good bye leaving a trail of dust. Senchi just stood there for a few seconds.

"My new main goal is to become stronger than Bulma. Which means I have a bigger reason too go Super Sayian know." She nodded her head and sniff as she floated in the air. 

"My ribs hurt." She mumble to herself. She fought all most as bad as Vegeta. At least when Vegeta train her he didn't go all out... Well once or twice... Or maybe three. She still had the marks on her back to. She just wasn't expecting that from Bulma. The next time Bulma said some thing about her Sayian side... That meant stay away. It must have been her time of the month.

~*~

*Two Weeks Later*

The androids were due the next morning. Bulma nice enough too make her a new training gi which she was wearing right know as she train in the Gravity room. She had said she was sorry of beating her up, she had just got out of control. In fact it was *her time of the month* And Senchi was luckily enough to get in her way while she was let out her anger.

She had gotten a whole lot better in speed and in her Techniques. She still needed lots of help when it came to strength. Goku had told her that. She had been over there house more often know. She had even found out that Chichi was in fact pregnant. At least a month. She had all so cut her hair which made it more pointy, She wish she hadn't of cut it so short thou. It was length of probably Videl's when she cut hers maybe a little longer. Bulma had instead that she sat training at least at 100 Times Earth Gravity since she had experience higher. The only real reason she was even in the room was because Bulma had been in there, It did take hours for her to actually walk in. Suddenly the door open and the gravity went off. Bulma step in threw the door wearing her training gi and holding Trunks. 

"Hey. The you know what is tomorrow. Goku said that it would be best if we got a good night sleep." Senchi smiled and walked up to Bulma. She was sadly shorter than her.

"Hai, Bulma-chan. I'll stop as long as you promise that you wont be out here training while I am sleep." Bulma gave her a Vegeta like smirk. 

" I haven't done that in Two weeks know have I?" 

Senchi shock her head. She signed and griped the gold key around her neck. She was making sure she wore that during the battle. She kinda knew what would happen and kinda didn't. Every thing was weird, so she wasn't really sure. 

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." She mumble.

~*~

Well... How did I do with the fight part?? Tell me! Any way I would of had this out a week ago but you know how FANFICTION.NET is. Any way I promise that the androids will appear in the next chapter. Don't look for every thing to be the same as it was with the series. But don't worry, Senchi will not all the sudden save the day. That would be stupid. 

I want to tell all of you that this is like the end of the first part of this epic. The second part will began in the next chapter. After that Senchi won't be the center of attention or any thing. She will still be there of course but… well you will see. I didn't want to make this fic a Mary-sue or any thing. You know like all the other girl gets pulled into the DBZ world. (Not offense to them) That's why Senchi has so many... Problems. And it's fun to give your character bad traits. One last thing, Before any one even ask because I know that some one will ask. How strong is Bulma. Well she seems like she super strong but that was because she was fighting some one weaker than her. (Poor Senchi-Chan) But just to let you know Bulma is best in speed and tricks. (And I like to think of Bulma as a dirty fighter.) She is not stronger than Piccolo, and she is not weaker than Tein. Senchi is strong in Techniques and a little better in speed. Well that's about it of my talking... Writing... Whatever.

Ja Ne 

Chibi tenshi senchi 


	11. Not Again...

Title: Mystic Destiny Part 11  
Author: Chibi Tenshi Senchi  
Disclaimer: Umm... I have yet to find the Panda Bear... *sniff*  
Nothing much to say... But... Wish me luck in finding the Panda bear... Please   
wish me luck…   
  
'' Are Bulma's thoughts  
:::: Are Senchi thoughts  
(This is a long chapter as well :)  
  
~*~  
Chichi paced backward and forward. Life... Was not fair. Here she was pregnant   
with a baby while Goku and Gohan flew off to save the world. Again.   
  
"Are you two about to go." Chichi said, as both of them ran out the door.   
Piccolo was all ready standing there out side her house. She really didn't care   
for him because of the fact that he spent more time with her son and husband   
than she did and not to mention the fact that he did kidnap her son. Even if   
that was years ago.   
  
"Yes, were heading out mom." Gohan said with a smile. Chichi took a deep breath.   
  
"Do you think you, Umm... Would like to eat a little before you go." She said   
while holding up a large bag of food.  
  
"Mom, we don't have time for that."  
  
"Yey, sorry Chichi. Well see you later." Goku finally said, and with that all   
three of them took off.   
  
"Mom we don't have time for that." Those words echo threw her head. She frowned   
and drop the bag too the ground. "They don't have time for any thing but   
fighting." She hissed to her self. Know it was up to her to go into the house   
and wait for her father to come for she could worry and faint like she all ways   
did.   
  
"That is what happens when you marry some one like Son-Ku." She thought sadly.   
(Cts: I had to put this part in! I saw the episode when they left and well, she   
seem so sad and Gohan sounded so mean! Poor Chichi)  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, mom... Dad. I want you to take really good care of Trunks while I'm off   
helping save the world." Bulma said with a smile. She was very excited. Not only   
because she was going to be fighting instead of sitting on the side line, but   
because Vegeta would be coming back. She knew it. No one else knew it but she   
could feel it. Now all she had too do was stop her parents form worrying.   
  
"Dear... When did you turn into a Sayian? I am sure that I had a human child."   
Mrs. Briefs said. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother. I told you that I wished my self Sayian a year ago. I have been   
training ever since I had Trunks!"  
  
"But... But... Why didn't I realize that you were training. I didn't even notice   
you had a tail." Bulma signed. Her mom was way whacked, and her Dad just stood   
there with that Cat on his shoulder and his eyes wide.   
  
'They should of paid more attention to me and they would have know. Instead of   
going out to meeting every month. And vacation every week.' Bulma thought.  
  
"Bulma-chan! We have too go. Every one is probably there and Yamcha said that he   
would take us, and he happens to be here right know." Bulma heard Senchi scream   
from the front door.   
  
"Look. Mom. Dad." She pushed Trunks into there hands and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"I have too go. There is no way I am missing my first real live fight, and   
Vegeta will most likely be there as well. Bye." She than turned around and mad a mad dash out the door.   
  
"Vegeta? Hugh… Why does she care about Vegeta?" He mother asked. Mr. Briefs   
still stood there with his eyes wide.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bulma are you sure you want to go?" Yamcha asked. Bulma rolled her eyes and   
glance at Senchi would was trying to fix her chained key around her neck .  
  
"Positive, thank you for taking us there."  
  
" No problem, but... I don't believe..." He trailed off. Bulma knew what he was   
going to say. A week ago she had told him every thing from beginning to end. He   
had come over asking about Trunks since he had saw Senchi with him. And from   
what he said she panicked. He was angry about it at first and she still believe he   
was, but once she told him about her wish and showed him her tail...   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yamcha's voice ran threw her ears. She frowned and glared at him, resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to kill him. In a strange way the Saiya-jin blood was almost to much to handle, and the fact that she could smell Senchi spying on them was making it worse.  
  
"Look Yamcha I'm going to tell you something. This is my life. We broke up a year ago anyway. We were not together. And we never will be, and if you scream one more time I'll snap your neck." She watched with amusement as his eyes widen, and he moved away from her. She… shouldn't of let that slip but, oh well he'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Bulma… Just listen to me. I know we weren't together and you had the right to be with anyone one but…" He took a few deep breath in order to calm himself down. "Why Vegeta I mean think about what he's done. What did you see in him?"  
  
Bulma grinned. "You don't want me to tell you every thing do you?"  
  
"Ugh, Bulma!" This only made her grin even more.  
  
"Oh get over it, besides… That's not going to be the thing that shocks you the most." Her voice practically urge him to ask *what*.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I wished myself Saiyan about One year ago."  
  
"WHAT!" He screamed, not believe she would comment such and act. "Tell me your lying, Bulma, Please!"   
  
Didn't she tell him not to scream? She dismiss that act... This time. "Yamcha you know I'm not much of a kidder, but since you my old boyfriend here's proof." A brown unwrapped from her waist. His eyes widen. It looked so much like a belt that he… didn't even realize.  
  
"Bulma… you… Ugh."   
  
*Thump*   
  
She looked surprised as he collapsed to the ground. "Great… Senchi… Come out from behind there and help me out." Senchi head looked out from the door as she blushed. "And, Yes I knew you were there."   
  
*End*   
  
"I know, you don't believe I'm a Saiyan nor do you believe I had sex with   
Vegeta. Right?" Yamcha cheeks turned a few shades of red. Senchi looked up from   
fooling with her key and frown. :: She didn't have to say that out loud. That's   
gross.::  
  
"Yey... Right."  
"Can we go?" Senchi finally said. This was beginning to upset her stomach.   
"Sure, but are you going to wear that chain during the fight. You might lose   
it." Yamcha said. Senchi signed.   
  
"I won't lose it. Beside it brings me good luck." She didn't want   
them to know the real reason why she was bringing that thing. Because it wasn't   
for luck it was because she thought that if some thing really bad happened that   
she could say "I wish I was back home in my living room again". That was what   
she hope for.  
  
~*~  
  
"This is so cool! We made it here first, well not counting Tein!" Bulma said.   
Bulma watched as Tein gave her a strange look, but didn't say any thing.  
Senchi looked at her and sat on the ground. She was some what excited and some   
what scared. She didn't know what would happen. Bulma being Sayian made it worse   
and the fact that she didn't bring Trunks like she was would have made it even   
worse. ::But I should cheer up! I mean its not every day a kid gets to do some   
thing like this.::  
  
"Hi Tein!" Senchi said and waved at him. She hadn't seen him in at least two   
years. He simply nodded his head.  
  
"There on there way!" Bulma said out of no were. Senchi jumped up when she felt   
the kis of Goku, Gohan, Krillen and... Piccolo. She hadn't seen him since she   
had last train with Goku and Gohan, and she had to admit. He wasn't very fun to   
train with. ::Don't see how poor Gohan survive him.:: Bulma waved as they   
landed.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing here, and why are you wearing training gi? It all   
most looks like Saiyan Armor." Krillen asked. Bulma gave him a smirk. "I came to   
help fight of course... Didn't you know?" She said sweetly. Krillen laughed and   
Tein rose a eyebrow while Piccolo frowned. (Cts: He all ready knows about the   
wish, cause you know the thing with him and Kami... And the fact that Gohan spat   
it out.)   
  
"That's real funny Bulma but you know you shouldn't be here." Bulma rolled her   
eyes and looked at Goku and Gohan.  
  
"You two didn't tell them any thing!" Goku sweat dropped.  
  
"Well you see Bulma. We haven't seen each other for the longest. You how we were   
training." Goku said.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Tein finally asked.  
  
"Bulma wish to be a Saiyan last year, before she had Trunks..." Senchi stop as   
Bulma shot her a look. ::Guess she didn't want any one knowing about Trunks   
yet...Oh man...::  
  
"Senchi!" Bulma screamed.   
  
"YOU WHAT!" Krillen and Tein screamed at once.  
  
"Whose Trunks?" Gohan asked.   
"You can't be for real Bulma! I mean your ki its... like it all ways was."   
Krillen stuttered.  
  
"I'm hiding it you idiot!"   
  
"You don't have a tail..." He trailed off as *the belt* unwrapped around her   
waist.  
"You are taking this worse than Chichi. Matter a fact she was pretty clam."   
Senchi turned around and looked at Tein. He wasn't leaning against the rocks any   
more... Nope, he look as if he was about to faint him self. ::This is pretty   
funny. This really didn't happen in the series.::   
  
"Hey Bulma! Whose Trunks?" Gohan asked again.  
  
"He's my kid. He at home right know." Bulma said calmly. 'I was expecting this   
to be a shock but Kami this is annoy. I have the urge to blast every last one of   
them. Thank you, Sayian blood.'  
"Kid!?" Every one minus Goku, Senchi, Yamcha and Piccolo screamed.   
  
"Cool! Whose the Dad, No wait I bet it's Yamcha. Right!" From the corner Yamcha   
let out a growl.   
  
"She hasn't had any kid of mine. You won't believe who." He sad sadly and turned   
his head. Senchi frowned. This was taking to long. She wonder if Bulma was   
irritate yet. Because she was. She was itching to fight. Not talk about Trunks.   
  
::Even if he is a nice topic.::   
  
"I bet... It's Vegeta! Right!" Goku screamed out.  
  
Silence...   
  
Senchi covered her ears.  
  
"VEGETA!"   
  
"Goku, how did you know!? Did Chichi tell you?" Goku froze.  
  
"Umm... Yes... Chichi... Right... HAHA! CHICHI TOLD ME!" Goku said threw fits of   
laughter.  
  
::Yey, right.:: Senchi thought with a smirk.  
  
"Any way. While we are on the subject, were is Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.   
  
::Finally, were back on track.::  
  
"Oh he'll be here." Goku said.  
  
"Of course he will! He wouldn't miss this if his life depended on it, and it   
does!" Bulma said proudly. 'I'll ring his neck, if he doesn't come.'  
  
"Hey Bulma what time is it." Gohan asked. Krillen and Tein were still just   
standing there letting what happen go threw there head.  
  
"It is... 10:00, I think we have Thirty one minutes till they arrive." Bulma   
giggle. "I can't wait. I feel like my blood is on fire."   
  
"Your not the only one." Senchi finally said.   
  
"You'll get use to it." Goku mumble before a odd little thing from far away   
began to fly towards them...   
  
"Is that the androids?" Krillen finally said. Senchi signed.  
  
"Nope... That's..." She trailed off. ::Ah! I for got his name... That little fat   
guy who a haven't talk to yet... Umm...::  
  
"Yajirobe!" Gohan screamed. ::Oh Yey. Yajirobe. The one who de-tail Vegeta.::   
She snickered to her self. The little space craft landed onto the ground and as   
the top open out and a fat little man *pop* out.   
  
"Hey Yajirobe! You came to help us with the Androids right!" Goku said happily.  
  
"Androids? Are you kidding! I just came to give you these Senze (cts: Sp?)   
Beans! There is no way on earth I would risk my life like you idiots are doing."   
  
"You coward!" Bulma scream. He paid her no attention and dropped the bag into   
Goku's hands.   
  
"Humph, have fun getting yourselves killed." And with that he hopped back into   
the little car and drove off.   
  
"I swear on my grave that if I wasn't a good girl I'd ring his little neck!"   
Bulma screamed. Everyone stared at her, still shocked at what she'd had done. "WHAT!"  
  
"Nothing." Krillen mumble. Out of know were there was a loud explosion. Every   
one looked to the sky as Yajirobe's air car blew up and fell to the ocean.  
  
"Oh my Kami!" Goku screamed. "There they are!" He pointed towards the to figures   
in the sky. And no sooner after he said that the two androids disappeared into   
the city. Every one froze for a few minutes with shocked looks on there face.  
  
"I-I-I didn't sense them...Goku WHY did I sense there kis! Vegeta taught me how   
do that!" Bulma screamed.   
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"How are we suppose to find them than?"   
"The old fashion way, with our eyes." Piccolo frowned after he said that. Than   
again he was all way frowning. Goku let out a sigh.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Yes Dad." Gohan said stepping forward.  
  
"I want you to go and make sure Yajirobe is okay. The rest of us will go down to   
the city and spit up. If we find any Androids… DO NOT TRY TO TAKE THEM ON! Raise   
your ki and wait for help. Got it?"  
  
"We got it." Bulma said with a smile smirk. She didn't want to admit but she was   
looking forward to this.  
  
"You don't want any help Gohan…" Senchi finally said. She was hoping he would   
say yes. As much as her body was ready to fight she was scared stiff. She   
swallowed.  
  
"I'll be okay. They need your help." Gohan said and took off. Senchi sighed.  
  
"Yey, stop trying to chicken out." Bulma whispered in her ear. Senchi could have   
swore that her cheeks turned about six shades of red.  
  
~*~  
  
Senchi looked around the small part of the city in relief. "Yatta! No Androids!"   
She thought with a smile. Her tail wagged backward and forth. She heard a small   
cough from behind her. She looked around to find that every one eyes were glue   
to her and her tail.  
  
"Umm… *blink* Have any of you seen a umm… really fat thing with weird cloths and   
a old, old guy with a hat." She asked. There was a moment of silence as the   
people walked away faster. She titled her head to her side.  
  
"Thanks. You help A LOT!" She blinked and floated into the air. "At least I   
don't have to worry about getting a hole threw my chest like Yam…"   
  
Silence  
  
Pause…  
  
"YAMCHA!" She screamed. And began to look around. She had just remember that.   
Not that he was her favorite person but… He didn't need a hand threw his chest.   
  
"Okay deep breath…" She tried to sense out his ki only to find that it was semi   
low… But to her surprise she did find some thing more interesting … But it   
wasn't Yamcha's it was … Bulma's? And it was going down… and down… and… down   
and…  
  
"AH, WHAT IS GOING ON!" She screeched.  
  
~*~  
  
*A few minutes before*  
  
Bulma looked around. She was kinda annoy. The fact that Vegeta was NOT here made   
her really angry and well she could find one Android. She blinked and looked at   
the people who were looking at her.   
  
"Don't you have any thing better to DO!? If I were you I would be getting off   
this Damn island, before you all get killed!" Bulma screamed, her tail bristled   
from behind. The people quickly stopped staring and ran. Just to get away from   
the crazed Blue haired women, who happened to be floating. Bulma giggled.  
  
"Wow… I can make whole city run in terror. I feel so GOOD!"   
  
' I have to get back to business.' Just as she had thought that several people   
ran by her screaming murder. She looked over and took off. When she got there she was shocked at what she found. It was Yamcha. He was being held up in the air by…   
  
"Dr. Gero?" She said. 'He's dead! Papa told me so… but What did he do to   
himself!' She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Gero's hand move   
back. He was about to strike Yamcha. She react quick and threw herself at him   
landed a punch in his face. She was luckily that she had caught him off guard or   
she would have been hit. He dropped Yamcha and was about to land on the ground   
when he flipped his self over and look at her. The fat android that she hadn't   
even realized was there looked over at her oddly.  
  
"Yamcha are you okay." Bulma asked with out even turning her head. There was a   
cough and in a raspy voice he spoke.  
  
"T-They… I-It took m-my p-power. I-I c-can't…"   
"It what?" Yamcha let out a few coughs and closed his eyes.  
  
"Damn It." Bulma hissed and turned her eyes back to the Two androids. She began   
to raise her ki to get every one attention.   
  
"What is it. I don't have any Data for this one." The fat one said is a squeaky   
annoying voice.  
  
" I don't know 20." He answer in a eerier clam voice.  
  
"All thou she reminds me of… Dr. Briefs daughter." He thought to himself. He   
rose and eyebrow. "But how did her power grow. She is just a human, not a   
Saiyajin, my data must be wrong."  
  
"19... May I take care of both of them. I could use her energy."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Android 19 walked calmly up to her with a twisted grin on his face. Bulma gave a   
smirk. 'They think that they can beat me! I am literally a Queen!' Her face said   
that she wasn't scared at all but in side she was scare. Were was every one. Was   
the real thought that was going threw here head. She knew Goku had said don't   
take them on, but she had no choice. Throwing her hands to her side she duck   
down in a fighting stance and snickered. She stood there waiting for it to make   
the move but the androids stood firm and smirk.  
  
"Come on! Are you scared or some thing. You know who your dealing with don't   
you…" He disappeared. Bulma's eyes widen and she looked around from side to   
side. "Wha…" She finished it with a gag as she was grip by the neck and held up   
in the air. She gasped and look down at the Android 19 with a frighten   
expression. She was in the same exact position as Yamcha was when she had save   
him just being held by the neck.  
  
'How could they be this strong? I trained so hard this is not happening to me!'   
She than knew what Yamcha was talking about they took his power. Because that   
what was happening to her.  
  
~*~  
  
She just stood there. Like a rock. She couldn't move. ::Bulma… Not suppose to   
happen like this.:: She sniff and took a step back. She scared stiff. This was   
horrible. She had to do some thing but she couldn't move. All she could do was   
stand there and watch as Bulma slowly stop struggling. There was a little voice   
in her head that screamed go and help. She swallowed.  
  
"Okay." She moved herself away from the building. "I can do this… *sniff* I   
can't do this… I wanna go back to my world. *sniff* I want to watch this on TV.   
Not witness it!" She heard another little voice in her head scream go, go Don't   
be so weak! ::Okay… Bulma is my best friend and I will help her… but… What do I   
do. I Can't shoot a ki attach because that… might hit Bulma so there is only one   
thing to do…::  
  
"HEY! YO! ANDROID! LET GO OF HER, YOU FAT… THING!" Senchi paused and watch as   
both androids look over at her. Android 19 still didn't release her. He held   
her tight and stared at Senchi with a frown.  
  
::Ah… Oh… Crap. I'm a idiot… I'm dead. I want my mom know.:: 19 dropped Bulma and face   
Senchi, who couldn't contain her fear.  
  
"And who is this? I have no data on her as well."  
  
*blink* "Umm… I… You… Get away from both of them. I-I'll s-show y-you how a real   
warrior f-fights…" Calmly they gazed at her. Senchi swallowed. She could   
barely feel Yamcha's ki and Bulma's was still falling. ::This is bad and I'm   
scare. I'm not even stronger than Bulma. What was I saying!::  
  
She was pretty luckily when Goku and the others landed right in front of them.   
Both androids eyes moved toward them. All Senchi could do was thank Kami.  
  
~*~  
  
Ack! Semi- cliffhanger. *giggles* Poor Bulma… At least Senchi tried to help. In   
her own weird and scary way she did… Well Stay tune for the next part. Vegeta   
and Trunks are going to show up and there are going to be some more odd thing, I   
can't wait to do some Bulma and Vegeta parts. You don't know how much fun I'm   
having screwing up the Dbz world! HAHA… Oh… and I hope you guy like Princess   
Chichi because well… Stay Tune….. LOL  
  
Chibi Tenshi Senchi   
  
P.S. Read Dragon Ball (The Real Saga) It is The Real Saga you know… 


End file.
